Slave To Love
by Linny27
Summary: AU; Post Civil War Era.  Young women are going missing throughout the city and countryside.  Jack and his friends have been given the mission to find them.  This leads he and his friends on a journey into a world they'd never dared to travel before.
1. Chapter One

**Slave to Love**

**Chapter One**

"Would you stop acting like a roo caught in a bear trap?" Exasperation was clear in Bobby's voice as he peered out behind the rim of his hat. He was checking to see if Leland's actions had begun to draw attention, but from what he could see, no one in the room was paying them any mind. He'd hoped as much, considering the scandal surrounding Myles and his family. Most likely, those who had noticed would just turn the other cheek and just pretend that they didn't know the former prestigious Lord.

"I can't help it," Myles grumbled as he shifted in his seat and pulled at the lapels of his jacket to smooth out a few invisible wrinkles. "This place is… unnerving." It was the only word he could use to describe it. A chill raised the hairs on the back of his neck as he glanced around at the other occupants of the room. Lords, all of them. High society and depravity all rolled into one. It sickened him to think he'd once considered himself a part of this… whatever it was.

Bobby sighed as he placed a steadying hand on his "master's" shoulder. "I know," he commented as the feeling of disgust rose in his belly. All of these so-called gentlemen were here for one reason and one reason only and it made him want to vomit. And they called the lower class filthy. "But we're here for a reason." Not recreation like the rest of the mass.

Like Myles could forget? He knew why they were there, but he also knew the men present and was pretty well acquainted with the organizer of this little shindig as well. Ruthless would only begin to describe the evening.

But even that didn't matter. They'd been led down so many wrong paths during their search that the only thing he could focus on was if this was just another dead end. "He's sure she's here this time?"

He didn't need to specify what he was referring to. Bobby knew. "He's sure. Fines might be a squirrelly little yabbo but he gives good information." In fact, the little yapper was beginning to grow on him. Bobby smiled. "Besides, he knows how important finding her is and he said that one of the girls matches her description to the letter."

Myles seemed satisfied by that bit of information. Sitting back in the finely upholstered wing back, he felt the edge melt away from his body. Still, there was still a slight bit of doubt. "Let's just hope he wasn't mistaken."

Bobby had nothing to say to that because he'd been thinking the exact same thing. Heaven forbid that Fines be wrong about this. They'd already invested too much time and emotion into the search. They couldn't afford, emotionally, to start from scratch all over again.

Bobby checked his watch as the last few stragglers were being led to their seats. The auction would start in a few minutes and then they would know for sure if they'd traveled all this way to Hayden Manor for nothing.

He felt more than saw Myles tense in his chair. A chill ran down his own spine as he slipped his pocket watch back into its proper place and watched as the last lord was led to his seat. Bobby inwardly cringed and his fingers clenched and unclenched on the back of the wingback.

"I thought he was still overseas," Myles questioned, but never once did he look at the man posing as his servant.

"Apparently not," Bobby snorted with indignation. "We have to tell Jack."

"He's not going to be happy." That was an understatement.

"He'll be even worse off when he comes home and finds out we didn't tell him in the first place."

Myles couldn't argue with that. The man had been trying to take over—that is buy—Hudson land for years with one sort of tactic or another. Jack would want to know that his arch rival was back in the country and probably hungry to get what he felt he was deserved.

But they would worry about the sorry excuse for a Lord later. Right now they had to focus. The doors at the rear of the room were closing and the distinct _click_ they'd heard in the silence that followed told them that that they'd just been locked. Myles wasn't one to dislike enclosed spaces, but the room had no windows—light being created by the lanterns scattered about the room in various intervals—and one known set of doors. He pulled at the collar of his shirt and adjusted the knot at his throat. Uncomfortable didn't even begin to describe his feelings at the moment and they were only about to get worse.

A velvet curtain the color of the finest crimson roses parted along the front wall, unveiling a small dais where the day's "items" were going to be displayed once bidding commenced.

A the moment, a man stood there, his hands tucked behind his back as he glanced around the room, taking in the sight of all of the guests who'd accepted his invitation. He didn't see any of their faces, only the images of their pocketbooks as they practically threw money at him for what he was offering.

Lord Malcolm Hayden.

Bobby inwardly sneered at the poor excuse for a Lord.

"Good evening, gentlemen," he spoke loud enough for all of them to hear, though the room wasn't very big at all. "Before we begin, I would just like to thank you all for coming this evening and that I hope you enjoy what I have on display for you." His grin was toothy as he motioned to his left for the first item up for bid to be brought out.

A robed figured stepped out from the side of the small stage. Without hesitation, Lord Hayden reached around the figure's petite torso and pulled at the edges of the fabric until it slipped away, revealing what was underneath.

A woman. No. Not even a woman. She was just a girl, no older than sixteen, though neither Bobby nor Myles would have been surprised if she'd been younger.

Green eyes were lowered to the floor and her arms hung loosely at her sides. Her body was still young; signs of womanhood only just beginning to show. Dark hair framed a still child-like face. And only the two men who wanted no part of slavery—of any kind—could see it.

The others sat up straighter in their seats, murmurs of appreciation coming from all four corners of the room. Some even made lewd comments to the man sitting beside them. It was a disgusting sight.

And Hayden continued to grin like a child who'd just been visited by Father Christmas the morning of December 25th. Raising his arms, he brought silence back to the room and then moved around the girl trembling on the dais. "So, gentlemen, what am I bid for such a delectable beauty?"


	2. Chapter Two

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Two**

"How is the search going?" His mother's soft voice interrupted his silent musings as he stared out the window and into the city beyond. A horse had gotten spooked by a stray cat bolting out in front of it, causing it to toss the load it was carrying. Fruits of all different kinds scattered upon the cobblestone streets and the local vendor's angry shouts could be heard from the opposite end of the alley.

A boy no older than fifteen had been tossed from the horse and from where he was standing, he could see he was injured, but the old man refused to see it and continued to yell at his incompetent servant.

Shifting his gaze away from the scene, he turned it to the worried brown eyes of Amelia Hudson. He didn't say anything. Only lifted an eyebrow in question.

Her petite shoulders lifted in a shrug. "Just making conversation, since it seems like you haven't listened to a word I've been saying." Her tone was stern, yet the corners of her mouth lifted in a smirk.

A smile curved at his own lips as he stepped away from the window. "I'm sorry, mother. I suppose I'm a bit preoccupied."

Lady Hudson gave an unladylike snort and rolled her eyes. "A bit?"

He shrugged. "Okay, more than a bit."

"So, it's not going so well?"

"Do you really want to know?" She had never been very interested in his dealings with what she could call a "foolish crusade", but he could see the worry surrounding the brown pools of her eyes. His mission was one fraught with danger and he wished he could put her at ease with a few simple words, but the whole ordeal was far too complicated.

"Is there really a chance that she'll be found?"

He didn't answer immediately. Of course there was a chance, but the cards had been stacked tenfold against him and his people for so long that he knew they couldn't go on for much longer. Still, he continued to have some faith. "She's out there somewhere and I'm going to find her."

"But, what if she isn't? What if you never find her… out there?" The topic of debauchery was never discussed in polite company, but at least a dozen women—titled and not—had been reported missing in the last few months. It was common knowledge what had happened to them, but most were too afraid to speak of it for fear they would end up in the same situation. If not worse.

He lifted one should in a half shrug. He wished he knew the answer to that. "I don't know."

Amelia could only nod at his response and reached out for the cup of tea sitting in front of her on the coffee table. She raised it to her lips and sipped at the hot liquid to soothe her quivering insides. Finding her was important, she understood that. It was just the whole situation made her uneasy and to know that her youngest child was involved in it, no matter how small a part. Setting down her tea, he gaze softened. "I wish you hadn't gotten mixed up in any of this in the first place, Jackson."

"Yeah, yeah," he rolled his eyes as he settled into the chair beside her. "I could have met a good woman and settled down." His cheekiness earned him a smack to the back of his head.

"Would what really be such a bad thing?" she asked. "There are certainly worse things in life than marriage." And he usually dealt with them on a daily basis. But, she didn't like thinking about that. "You know, the other day I heard that Lord Hamilton just announced young Allison's engagement. It seems to me like you missed your opportunity there."

He couldn't resist laughing at the look in his mother's eyes. It had a sort of maniacal sheen to it that made him uneasy. "Thank goodness."

"Jackson!"

Amelia had once hoped that Jackson and Allison would be married one day. When they'd been children, they'd practically been inseparable. They'd been the closest of friends, had given each other their first kiss, and had even shown them just how wonderful a first love could be. But, their romance would never lead to fruition. Their lives had lead in two different directions. Allison's was one of duty, while Jackson's was one of purpose.

She could see it now, even when she hadn't been able to when it was playing out right in front of her eyes.

He reached out and covered his mother's hand with his own. "Neither of us would have been happy, you know that."

She nodded. "I do. But, if not her, then perhaps another girl?"

He groaned in frustration as he got back to his feet and ran a hand through his hair. "Can we please not talk about this?" He didn't know what conversation made him more uneasy, but both of them were equally disturbing.

"Jack?"

Saved from more of his mother's diatribe about finding a wife, he turned to the interruption in the form of one of his closest friends and best men, Dimitrius. In his eyes, he revealed how grateful he was for the disruption. "What is it D?"

Dimitrius bowed his head toward Lady Amelia before responding. "Pardon the interruption, but this letter just arrived from home."

Jack's eyebrows lifted in question, though D gave only a slight shake of his head in response. He hadn't read its contents because he knew not to delay in its delivery. He would leave it to the Lord to discover if it was good news or bad.

Nodding his thanks, Jack accepted the letter and eagerly ripped at the familiar seal of his own family crest.

D never left his side and his mother stayed eerily quiet at his brown eyes scanned the words scrawled out in Myles' impeccable script. When he was done, he dropped back down into the chair he'd been occupying a few moments before, a hint of hysterical laughter rumbling from deep within his chest.

"Jack?" D asked.

"Jackson?" His mother's voice was laced with concern. "What did it say?"

His eyes were bright as he looked her way. "They found her."


	3. Chapter Three

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Three**

"Where is she?" Jack had barely made it through the door and removed his traveling jacket before asking the question. He hung it up on a hook beside the door, rivulets of water trailing over the leather surface and dripping down to the floor.

D trailed in behind him and made sure to close the door to keep the looming storm from flooding the entryway. He greeted both Myles and Bobby with warm smiled as he hung up his own jacket beside Jack's.

"In the den," Bobby informed him after slapping both new arrivals jovially on the back. "Tara's keeping her company, but she hasn't spoken a word to anyone."

Jack took in his friend's appearance. He was looking a bit haggard. His hair was tufted up on one side and half of his shirt was no longer tucked into his britches. It actually look like he'd gotten into some sort of scuffle. He raised an eyebrow at him in question. "Nothing?"

Myles shook his head. "No and at first I believed it was because she couldn't understand Manning's colorful euphemisms, like the rest of us."

"I dunno. Tara seems to understand my Aussie quite well."

Myles shot him a glare and pretended like the other man had never spoken. "But, she hasn't responded to anything." It was like she was just an empty shell; soulless; broken.

"What did Hayden do to her?" D asked as they moved down the hallway toward the large den. His question carried more weight than any of them realized at first and that made them all pause for a second and share a look—one of a protective nature—between them.

Jack's jaw clenched and unclenched as he thought of all the possible answers to that question. He closed his eyes and shook the thought away before he looked at them again. "Let's not think about that right now. The important thing is getting through to her."

"And how are we going to do that?" Ever the pessimist, of course it would have been Myles who spoke up.

At first, Jack had no answer. Then, after a minute, he turned to Bobby. "You said Tara's been with her all day?"

The taller man nodded. "Since sunup, mate." And he only knew that because he'd caught her trying to sneak out at dawn and had to chase her down on horseback to bring her back. She'd put up a good fight, too. The scratches on his biceps and the pain in his jaw where she'd punched him was proof of that. "She's stubborn, that one."

"Well, I let me just say that there's a fine line between stubbornness and brainlessness."

Three sets of eyes turned incredulously in Myles' direction. None of them could believe that he'd just said something like that. Jack just shook his head and pulled open one of the sliding doors to the den. Bobby pushed past him and glared at him with ice daggers in his eyes.

It was D who was more than happy to put the lord back in his place. "Next time you feel like speaking your mind… Don't," said before following behind the others.

Myles stood there for a moment and shrugged. "It's not like I was the only one thinking it. You said it yourself, Manning. She hasn't responded to anything we've tried."

"That doesn't mean she's brainless." A new voice joined in on the conversation and that made all four men look down into the eyes of a tiny sprite of a woman. "And I'd watch what you say around her. She might not be able to speak, but she definitely seems to understand a lot more than you're giving her credit for."

"Did you get through to her, Tara?" Jack asked.

The woman shook her head, her short blond tresses dancing across her cheeks as she moved. "No, but I think I know why." She glanced over her shoulder and four more sets of eyes followed her gaze.

They could hear her laughter before they even saw her and it didn't take long to figure out why. She was kneeling down on the floor on the big ornate rug in front of the fireplace, a great big golden dog prancing happily around her, trying to sneak kisses. She gave squeals of delight when his hot wet tongue touched the skin of her face and neck and it only egged him on to do it more.

Tara looked back at the four large men crowding the hallway, a triumphant gleam in her eyes. Of course, she seemed to be the only one to know why.

"I don't get it, luv."

"She's only playing with Levi," Jack pointed out, clearly clueless. "Nothing really revealing there."

She rolled her eyes at all of them and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're obviously not getting it. Bobby, Myles, you heard Levi barking when Jack and D pulled up, didn't you?"

Bobby nodded, "Yeah, it sounded like he'd just gone completely bonkers."

"Thing's a menace if you ask me," Myles grumbled.

"We didn't." The look Jack shot him turned the other lord silent.

"He caught me off guard and actually scared me a little bit," Tara admitted, but there was more she wasn't telling them.

"Tara, why don't you just spit it out?" It wasn't like D to grumble about anything. He was usually so laid back but the trip to the city was usually long by carriage and he could use a good long soak in a hot tub and some time with his wife and children.

"I was trying to break this to you all as gently as possible."

"Break what?" They were all at their wits end and they couldn't take much more delay.

"When Levi started barking, I jumped. _She_ didn't." She glanced over her shoulder and smiled at the image of the woman happily playing with an old family pet. Swallowing thickly, she set her gaze and turned back at the four men waiting for her to finish what she'd already begun. "I think she's deaf."


	4. Chapter Four

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Four**

He couldn't sleep. The storm raging outside his window emulated the one going on inside his mind. Sitting up, he rested his arms over his knees as he stared out the window across from the foot of his bed.

Rain blasted against the glass, making the strong oak frame rattle. Thunder rolled in deafening, roaring waves and lightning flashed so bright it was blinding. It was the perfect summer storm to sleep to, yet his mind refused to settle.

Sighing, he ran both hands through his hair, ruffling it until it stood up on all ends. He hated to admit it, but Tara's revelation bothered him more than it had the others. She was deaf. He could clearly see why she'd been taken. Because of her…condition, plenty of men would have paid good money for her.

It sickened him at the thought and also grateful that Bobby and Myles had persevered.

They'd told him how fierce bidding had been for her. At the end, it was down to only Myles and one other. Capono.

He gripped the thin fabric of his duvet in his fist as he thought about the poor excuse of a man. Knowledge of how Lord Anthony treated the women in his service was well-known, but rarely discussed. It was better to stay out of his affairs or risk the consequences.

He could imagine what would have happened to the poor girl sleeping just a few doors away if Capono had won her. If she seemed like an empty shell now at the hands of Lord Malcolm Hayden, once Lord Anthony had gotten his hands on her, there would be absolutely nothing left. She'd be mindless and empty.

All of the bright sparkling spirit he'd seen in her eyes, even for the few short minutes he'd spent in her company this evening, would have dimmed. It would be a loss to the rest of the world.

Now, where had that thought come from?

Scratching at the base of his neck, he couldn't help but wonder.

The girl had the spark of life within her. He'd only spent five minutes in the room with her and it had been clear to him. In fact, it had hit him so hard that he'd made some sort of excuse about making arrangements for getting her home and quickly holed himself up in his study.

Her eyes had taken in the sight of them all standing in the doorway, staring at her while she playfully romped with Levi—whom had decided to desert his master and bunk with her for the evening. Her eyes had been wary and she'd looked ready to bolt, but something had stayed her and he couldn't figure out why.

He'd expected her to bolt again. But he was certainly thankful considering he hadn't had the energy to chase after her. Although, he wouldn't be adverse to the idea.

He frowned at that thought. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep that was doing this to him.

Yes. That had to be it. Otherwise, he wouldn't have even considered the thoughts choosing to run amuck through his brain.

Perhaps he needed a change of scenery. It wasn't like he was going to do much good lying around in the middle of the night anyway.

Pushing away the covers, he climbed out of bed. The hardwood floor was cold to the touch and he shivered slightly at the contact. Pulling on his dressing gown, he tied the knot at his waist and followed the familiar path to his door. Avoiding the squeaky floorboard in the hallway, he made his way down the hallway to the top of the stairs.

The soft glow of light filtered in from the floor below. Curious. Everyone else should have been asleep.

Carefully making his way down the staircase, he made sure not to make too much noise to alert whoever was down there to his presence. The light was coming from the den and he could clearly hear rustling coming from within.

Passing by the entryway, he grabbed an umbrella from the stand and gripped it tightly. His heart pounded fiercely in his chest as the rustling became louder. Peering around the doorframe, he caught a glimpse of a shadow, but who it belonged to was unclear.

Taking a deep breath, he choked up on the handle of the umbrella and rushed into the room, holding his makeshift weapon aloft.

There was a scream of fright and the sound of something clattering to the floor.

Jack's eyes went wide at the fear in the large hazel eyes staring up at him. He suddenly couldn't move as the girl shrunk far into the back of the couch, as far away from him as she could possibly get.

"I-I-I'm sorry," he quickly apologized. As he'd expected, she gave no indication that she understood him. Her eyes stayed plastered to what he held in his hand.

He followed her gaze and tossed the umbrella to the side as if he'd just been burned. Turning back to her, he stood a step forward, but she continued to shrink away from.

"I promise. I won't hurt you." He rolled his eyes. What good was it going to do if he tried to talk to her? Still, what else could he do?

A book was lying open on the floor in front of the sofa. It must have been what had made that clattering down. "You can trust me," he told her when he knelt down to pick up the forgotten book and saw how she continued to shy away. "I'm not like Hayden." Holding it out to her, he urged her to take it. She continued to eye him warily though.

He should have expected that. He didn't know what happened to these girls while in Hayden's grasp and there was a part of his that didn't want to. Especially when he saw the look of fear in this poor thing's eyes.

Deciding it was best to let her have some space he set the book down beside her and stepped away. She relaxed at the action, but only slightly. A lump formed in his stomach. "Look, I know you don't understand a word I'm saying, no matter what Tara says. You need to know that no one here is going to hurt you. We've been looking for you for a long time and we're going to make sure you're returned to your family." He rolled his eyes again. What was he doing? It was clear by the look in her eyes that she wasn't getting any of this.

"But for the time being, my home is open to you." Her stare remained blank. This was absolutely pointless.

Shaking his head, he rubbed at a painful knot that was forming at the base of his neck. What more was there to say? "I suppose I'll leave you alone, now." He bowed his head slightly in her direction. "Goodnight, my lady," he said as he slowly backed out of the room.


	5. Chapter Five

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Five**

"I can't believe how terrible the storm was last night," Tara commented as she glanced out the window and into the fields beyond. The formerly luscious green grass was now water-logged and muddy. The road that passed but Lord Hudson's ranch was probably flooded as well, so traveling was more than likely out of the question.

"I don't know about you, but I barely slept a wink with all the commotion." Her companion ended her sentence with a great big yawn that only resulted from lack of sleep. Though, Tara had the feeling there was a bit more to that story than was being revealed. "And I could swear I heard something going on downstairs too."

Tara looked up from the large bowl of egg she was mixing together, a curious expression on her face. "Me too. I thought I was just hearing things, though." She resumed her mixing, sprinkling in a generous helping of salt for flavoring but stopped again a moment later. "Did you hear a scream?"

The woman standing beside her flipped the pieces of bacon she was cooking in a heavy iron skillet on the wood-burning stove and nodded. "I did, but I thought it was just one of the horses out in the paddock." Goodness knows the storm was making enough of a ruckus to frighten even her.

Worry instantly filled Tara's heart. "Lucy, you don't think she tried to escape again?"

Lucy's dark eyes narrowed in thought for a moment. Shaking her head, she turned a pair of brown eyes to her friend. "She would have had to be crazy to venture out in such weather."

Tara nodded as she melted a heaping tab of bacon fat into another hot skillet, moving it around until it was well-coated. "I suppose so."

"Plus, wasn't it Bobby's turn to keep watch on her?" After the first time he'd had to haul her back to the house, she hadn't tried to run again. Still, they weren't about to let their guards down.

Tara snorted and rolled her eyes. "You know Bobby as well as I do. He would fall asleep standing up if he needed to."

"You think that's what happened?"

The petite blonde could almost guarantee it, yet she wouldn't tell Lucy that. "Anything's possible. But then… why did she scream?"

"Maybe she saw what Jack looks like when he just gets out of bed." Lucy chuckled at the sight Lord Hudson made as he stumbled into the kitchen. His hair was askew, his face unshaven, and he was still in his dressing gown that was hanging loosely off of one shoulder.

He made a face as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Hahaha," was his sarcastic remark as he sipped the hot, bitter nectar of life. He stirred in a bit of sugar and sipped again. "Why do you two always have to make so much noise?"

"Why do you always have to complain?" Tara countered as she poured her egg mixture into the skillet and began to stir it with a wooden spoon.

He didn't dignify that with a response. Instead, he sipped from the mug in his hand again and changed the subject. "Where are Myles and Bobby?"

"With D checking on the cattle," Lucy informed him with a hint of sadness in her eyes as she plated the bacon as set it aside until the rest was prepared. "He said something about moving them up to higher ground so they can graze." She slapped Jack's hand away when his fingers moved in to snatch a piece of bacon. "You'll wait for the others," she warned him, her eyes alight with the same light he usually saw in her grandmother's eyes whenever he visited his mother. She had the matron's same fiery spirit and loving disposition. It was clear that the two were related.

Properly chastised, he pulled his hand away, trying to hide the fact that he was rubbing at the back of his hand. "Well, excuse me." His tone was mocking as he took one last sip of his coffee and set the cup down on the long wooden rectangular dining table before heading upstairs to ready himself for the day.

He'd washed the night before, the long journey having left him feel like he was covered from head to foot in dirt and grime. He poured some water in a basin and grabbed at a bar of soap that was scented with sandalwood oil. He scrubbed the last traces of sleep from his face and shaved before dressing.

When he walked back into the kitchen, Bobby, Myles and D had returned, but there was no sign of their mysterious houseguest.

"Mornin', Jack," Bobby said over his cup of fresh coffee.

More rounds of "morning Jack" traveled around the table as he settled down to join them all. Lucy and Tara had already laid out platefuls of eggs, bacon, sausage and toast, plus freshly squeezed juice and milk. There was also a plate of food left out for Levi, but it remained untouched. "She awake, yet?"

"Not a peep," Bobby said as he piled a large amount of eggs onto his plate.

"Not like that would make a difference," Myles muttered as he dug his knife into the plate of freshly-churned butter as blanketed his toast with the sweet concoction.

Lucy's foot came into sharp contact with his shin. He cried out in pain, but she chastised him, "Be nice."

He said nothing more, but he was obviously rubbing at the spot she'd hit with the toe of her shoe.

"How's the road, D?" Jack asked as he nibbled on a strip of bacon.

"Muddy, but traversable."

"Good. We should probably get on the move by noon so we can get her back home."

"You can't." These words came from an unfamiliar voice.

Jack looked up from his breakfast as saw that five pairs of eyes were focused over his shoulder. Following their gazes, he stared in awe of their guest standing at the entrance to the kitchen, Levi sitting at her feet. "I'm sorry?"

She shook her head, her eyes wide in… what? Worry? Fear? He couldn't determine which.

"You can't take me home. Not yet."

The six people around the table are shared familiar glances, each of them just as confused as the last. Jack wiped at his mouth with a linen napkin and stood up from the table. He took only a few steps toward her, but noticed that she didn't shy away from him this time. "With all due respect, Miss Sue, it's our duty to return you home."

"And I have a duty of my own." There was a fire in her eyes, now. Her head was held high like the Lady she'd been brought up to be and her back stood straight.

Still, Jack wasn't having this argument. "And what might that be?"

Suddenly, her eyes softened as they traveled over the people who'd opened their home to her. "I promised Lily that I would protect her."


	6. Chapter Six

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Six**

Jack shot a glance at Tara over his shoulder. He arched an eyebrow in question and she seemed just as confused as he was. The fact that their houseguest had been presumed deaf and could speak was a little too much for him to handle.

"I don't understand," she said, but noticed that the girl Jack had dubbed as "Miss Sue" didn't turn to look in her direction. Tara had been sure of her suspicions and the fact that she'd just been ignored completely backed that up. She waved her hand to gain Miss Sue's attention, pleased when the young woman finally looked at her. "When Levi started suddenly barking, you didn't even flinch, but you've understood everything we've just said. How is that?"

A light pink dusted the other woman's pale cheeks and she dipped her head slightly, almost in embarrassment. "I'm deaf," she confirmed, "as you all had assumed. That's why I didn't hear him barking."

"So, then, how can you understand us?" It was Lucy who asked this. She was intrigued by this woman. She wasn't like most of the high societal women she'd met before. She was different. And she liked that about her. A lot.

"If you're looking directly at me when you're speaking, I can read your lips." She'd said it as if it were the most natural thing in the world. And to her, it might have been. But, to the rest of the room, it was quite a shock.

Tara was the first to regain her composure again. Nodding as she took it all in, she took a deep breath and dug in to the rest of the questions that were floating silently between them all. "Who is this Lily?"

They were taking her seriously. It was all she could have hoped for. "Her name is Lily Jensen. She's a servant girl, but she's also my friend." She and I had been… delivered to Lord Hayden's summer home around the same time."

"Summer home?" Myles asked as if it was news to him, but he hadn't been facing her when he spoke, so she hadn't been able to read him. Still, he and Bobby shared a glance that told both men that this needed to be looked into.

"We took care of each other while we were there. We'd been told about the types of men we could be sold to and what we were supposed to… do… once we were bought." She inwardly cringed at the thought and found herself outwardly trembling as well. "Lily was sold to Lord Anthony Capono." By the looks on their faces, the others knew him quite well.

"The poor thing," Lucy even muttered.

"We'd heard terrible things about that man and Lily and I made a promise to each other that no matter what, if one of us ended up in his service, that we would protect the other." She closed her eyes and whisked away a few tears that clung to the ends of her lashes with the tips of her fingers.

Lucy waited for her hazel eyes to open again before she directed Miss Sue's attention toward her. "You're lucky that Bobby and Myles were at that auction." No matter how terrible of an idea she'd first believed it to be. She'd never been a slave herself—due to the fact that she'd been in the service of the Hudson family since the day she was born. She knew plenty of people who had been, though. From the stories she'd been told, Lord Anthony Capono didn't treat the people who worked for him very kindly.

Miss Sue nodded. "I know. But, now you can see why we have to help Lily."

Her voice was insistent, but Jack wasn't ready to jump into the role of hero again so soon. He'd promised Lord Andrew Thomas that he would bring his daughter home as soon as she was recovered, but this depraved version of slavery had to come to an end. He also had the feeling that there was more she wasn't telling them. "Why all the pretense?" he asked, bluntly. "Why not just come out with all of this in the beginning?"

She ducked her head in embarrassment once again, yet her gaze never waivered from his. She'd been put in her place, but she still refused to stand down. He fought the urge to smile at that as he waited for her response.

"I had to know that you were all trustworthy." She glanced at each of them in turn and saw nothing but kindness. She was used to anger and hatred and just plain evil since she'd been taken one year ago, so kindness was something that was still a bit unfamiliar.

"And are we?" Dimitrius asked, no judgment in neither his tone nor his eyes.

Her response took a moment of thinking. Were they all trustworthy? Her blonde locks danced across her shoulders as she nodded. "I believe so."

Jack couldn't believe he was actually considering this plan. But he could see how much saving this girl from the clutches of Anthony Capono meant to her. Plus, the man had been a thorn in his side for far too long. "All right… Let's just say that we agree to do this, how do you plan on getting her from Capono?"

The way she nervously nibbled on her lower lip told him that she didn't have a single idea of how to go about this.

And the truth was, neither did Jack.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Seven**

It had been a long day and Jack was exhausted. Not sleeping the night before had really made the day seem so much longer, as well. Not only did Miss Sue continue to try to convince them all that saving Lily was in their best interests, but he, Bobby, Myles and D had all spent most of the afternoon moving the cattle to higher ground, cleaning out the mud and muck from the stables, and not to mention, repair the damages made to the house by the storm.

All he wanted to do was crawl up the stairs and into bed. But there was still one last thing he needed to do.

By some sort of grace from the Heavens above, they'd all been talked into this new mission which would not only allow them to rescue Lily, but hopefully bring down Capono, Haden and this entire scenario of sexual slavery in the end.

Jack was inclined to agree, only if she would allow Jack to sent word to her family of her safety. Miss Sue had agreed, though a bit reluctantly. Still, it was a win for him in his book, so he would take it.

The words on the page were blurry to his tired eyes. He blinked to clear them before reading it over once again and signing. There. That was finished. It would be sent out in the morning by messenger and he would only have to worry about the obvious backlash that would ensue.

Lord Thomas wasn't going to be happy about the little delay of his daughter's return. And, honestly, that was what Jack was counting on. He would agree to rescue this servant, but he didn't want Lady Thomas anywhere in the vicinity.

Yawning, he checked the large grandfather clock in the corner of the room. The hour was late already and if he didn't head to bed now, he would sleep the entire next day away.

He was in the process of clearing off the top of his desk when he heard steps approach. He looked up to find a pair of sparkling hazel eyes staring at him from the doorway.

"Need something?" he asked as he locked the desk drawer and slipped the key into his pocket.

Miss Sue didn't enter the room, yet she didn't speak either. At least, not right away. It took a moment for her to find her voice. "I want to thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving me. Listening to me. Understand my need to protect a simple servant girl."

He lifted one shoulder in a half-shrug. It was a mannerism that his mother found annoying, but Miss Sue found very endearing. "I was only doing my duty, Miss Sue."

"Please, it's just Sue. There's no need for pretense."

He nodded as he moved around his desk and leaned up against the front of it. "Besides, Lily seems important to you."

"And I'm sure you'd like to see Capono with egg on his face?" She might have been out of the societal loop for a year while in Hayden's captivity, but she remember the rivalry that went on between the two men, though she'd never met either until this very week.

"It helps," he agreed with a crooked smile.

She smiled in return as she took a step into the room. She had a robe wrapped tightly around her petite frame and her fingers unconsciously played with the tie at her waist. "Well, for whatever reason you're doing this, thank you. I just wish I could find some way to repay you for all your kindness."

Jack frowned at the expression in her eyes. The hazel shifted to a darker color and he could swear that her hips swayed a little more than they had previously.

He shook the thought away. Perhaps he was thinking far too much into her gratefulness. "As I said, I was just doing my duty."

Her hips now sashayed toward him as her fingers gently pulled at the tie to her robe. "Still, I'm sure you expected some sort of reward." The knot loosened even further until it came completely undone, revealing the thin nightgown she wore underneath. "Isn't there anything that I can give you as my thanks?"

Jack swallowed hard and gripped the edge of the desk. He could think of a few things she could give that he could think of as reward. He was a red-blooded male, after all. "Miss Sue…" he tried, but she placed a finger over his lips to silence him.

"Sue, please," she reminded him as she sidled up to him, the hazelnut color of her eyes swirling as she glanced over his manly form. He was young and fit; the work he did around his home showed in his physique.

He didn't acknowledge her request as he tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. Where had this sudden switch between proper Lady and vixen been turned? This was beyond awkward, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit tempted.

"What are you doing?"

Her smile turned devious as her hand reached out to touch the hard planes of his chest. She made a little noise in the back of her throat like she enjoyed what she'd found. "Thanking you." The leaned up on the tips of her toes and lightly brushed her lips along his jaw.

Jack's hands found her arms, still encased by the thickness of her robe. He was grateful for the slight reprieve, but then her front pressed up against his, reminding him that there was barely anything to the nightgown she wore underneath.

He meant to push her away. To end the madness that had suddenly engulfed her. But he was enjoying it far too much.

Her lips were soft, her mouth warm as she continued to trail kisses along his jaw, following the path to the spot just below his ear. A groan of pleasure burst forth from within him and all thoughts of pushing her away flew from his mind. This was sweet torture. Absolutely heavenly.

And completely and utterly wrong.

It was like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on his head. Shoving her away, he retreated back to the other side of his desk so there was at least a barrier between them. "We can't do this," was all he said as he ran a hand through his hair as if it would call the racing of his poor heart.

He saw it happen right before his eyes. The switch had been flipped again and her eyes turned wide. She floundered around for some excuse, but she couldn't think of one. What had just happened? "I'm so sorry," she apologized. "I don't know what had gotten into me."

Jack shook his head as if to tell her that it was all right, but when he looked up again she was gone. He blew out a sigh of relief and ran both hands through his hair this time. "Me neither," he said as he plopped down into his chair, the tingle of her lips upon his skin still lingering.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Eight**

"I sent word to your family this morning." Jack reached out to feel the leaves of a tomato plant that was almost as tall as him. It was thick and moist, reveling in the rain from two days ago and the warm sun of the days that followed.

"You're sending me home?" Sue asked with no accusation in her tone. After her actions of the night before, she wouldn't blame him for doing it.

He shrugged as he continued on through the garden with her at his side, Levi following right beside her like the loyal animal he was. "That was the plan in the beginning." It had been the plan until last night. "And I suppose your father would wish it as well, but you are welcome here for as long as you'd like." He knelt down and picked a few pieces of leafy green lettuce. He popped one into his mouth and held another out to her, motioning for her to try it.

She did as he silently asked, tasting the cool freshness of the plant. "It's delicious," she commented with a smile. They continued on a little more in silence, until she finally asked, "What changed?"

He'd been expecting the question but it still didn't make answering it any easier. "Honestly? You intrigue me, Miss Thomas." The shock in her face made him smile. "I've never met anyone like you and I hope you allow me the chance to get to know you better." Reaching out, he gently took her hand and brought it to his lips where he placed butterfly-like kisses upon her knuckles.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, breathlessly as she stared into the endless pools of swirling chocolate that he called eyes.

"Can you tell me about last night?" Her cheeks flamed with heat at the question. Whether it was from embarrassment or something else, Jack couldn't quite figure out. This woman was hard to read sometimes.

"I was hoping you wouldn't." She ducked her head and shielded her face behind her hair. She'd acted so shamefully the night before.

She didn't realize that he still held her hand in his grasp, but it gave him the chance to pull her to a stop and brush the hair from her eyes. "I promise not to push."

She shook her head. "You wouldn't understand."

"I can try."

She wanted to cry. The expression in his eyes was sincere and by the way his lips formed the words, he truly meant what he was saying. "It has been a… difficult year. Lily was the one bright point in an otherwise dark life. While in Hayden's… servitude, I'd been taught things… things that no real lady should discuss in polite company." She shook her head as she tried to rid the images from her mind and fight the bile rising to her throat. "And it got to the point where it was all I knew."

"So, you just ended up reverting back to the life you had with Hayden?" Tears brimmed her eyes as she nodded. "Did he ever…" he couldn't finish the question. It made him sick to think that another man might have touched her in any intimate way. But why was that?

She shook her head. "No. He wanted to make sure we stayed… pure. Though there are still times when I don't feel that way. I'm sorry for the way I acted, Lord Hudson. I never should have acted the way I did."

"Jack, please," he encouraged. "And I hope you realize that I am nothing like Malcolm Hayden. And I never would have taken advantage of you."

She nodded. "I think I know that now."

He smiled as he tucked her arm into the crook of his elbow. They continued to stroll along the length of the garden. It wasn't overly huge, but it produced enough to feed the house for an entire month.

"Your home certainly is beautiful," she commented as they made their way back to the house. Levi had wandered off in the search of the elusive rabbit he constantly chased day after day.

"Everyone here has added their own special touch to it," he told her, picking up a small wicker basket and handing it to her, then picked up one for himself. "Tara and Lucy usually tend to the garden. D is my right hand man, so he handles the grounds and assists in the fields when needed. Bobby and Myles mostly handle the livestock. We have three hundred head of cattle on this land, plus two dozen horses. And they all need love and attention, so the extra hands certainly help."

"And what can I do to help?"

"You already help by making my day brighter every time you smile." Now where had that come from? He could feel the heat of embarrassment begin to creep up the back of his neck. Usually, his mouth didn't run away from him like that, so he wasn't certain how to remedy the situation.

"Thank you," she blushed, taken aback by his boldness.

He cleared his throat and turned his attention away from her to pick from the garden. This just wasn't like him. He was usually so under control and this woman was knocking him all off-kilter. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She'd just picked a ripe tomato from the plant and held it up to her nose to smell it. Just the sight of it caused his heart rate to increase. Her eyes were closed and the corners of her mouth were turned up in a smile.

A warm feeling spread throughout his entire body until even his toes tingled with it. This woman was beautiful. She was different. She was special. He knew, without a doubt, that he would do everything in his power to protect her. He wanted to make her happy. He wanted to be there for her when she was sad or scared. He wanted to be a part of her life and he most definitely wanted her to be a part of his.

"Jack!" The call of his name interrupted his thoughts and the sound of pounding footsteps soon followed.

He turned to find D racing toward them, his eyes frantic. Instinct instantly kicked in and quickly stepped in front of Sue, eager to protect her. "What is it?"

"You have a visitor." And the tone in the other man's voice told him this was not a friendly one.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Nine**

Dimitrius led the way into the kitchen, his usual warm brown eyes now cold and hard like stone. It was a rare sight for his friend to be so standoffish to any person, so even before they'd made it to the porch, Jack had a hunch of who had come calling.

The three of them poured in through the back door to find the unwelcomed presence of Lord Anthony Capono. He was lounging more than sitting at the kitchen table, the chair leaned back on its rear legs and his filthy boots propped up onto the tabletop that Lucy had just cleaned. The wet cloth she'd used was still in her hand, in fact.

A girl stood beside him, her bowed head framed by the thickness of her dark hair. She wore a dress that would be unbefitting of a common street urchin. It was filthy with what looked like years of caked on muck and dirt and had been mended with patches of random colored and patterned cloth. She wasn't even wearing any shoes, Jack realized as his eyes swept over her.

The sight made his stomach rebel against the delicious breakfast they'd had that morning. His gaze shifted to Capono, which made it roll twice as hard. The man was wearing a smarmy grin that clearly told them all that he was up to something.

"Make yourself at home," Jack commented with dry humor lacing his tone.

"Always so generous, aren't you, Jack?" the other man asked with that overconfident gleam in his eye as he glanced over Jack's shoulder to get a better look at Sue. His eyes swept her form like she was the most succulent piece of meat he had ever seen. "Always so eager to… share."

He chuckled at the look of disgust that crossed Sue's features. Hayden had obviously been wrong about her. She certainly understood more than either of them first realized.

Jack knew what he was implying and it only made him angry. Sue Thomas was a Lady. She was born and bred for high society and propriety and she deserved to be treated with love and respect. It would have been impossible for Capono to understand either concept.

"What do you want, Tony?" This visit was already grating on Jack's nerves. Myles could see that the more this conversation progressed.

Capono seemed surprised by the interruption. He hadn't realized the blonde man had been in the room. Apparently, neither had Jack. "Leland," he nodded in the other man's direction, his gaze skirting to the dark skinned woman standing beside him, her hand resting gently upon his forearm. "Still living an… alternative lifestyle, I see."

Myles seemed to take the barb in stride. He didn't care what Capono or the rest of the countryside thought about his relationship with Lucy. His heart belonged to her and that was all that mattered. "As long as it disassociates me from the likes of you, Capono."

The kitchen was silent as the two men verbally sparred from either side of the room. The rest of the house had quickly gathered only to witness the trouble that Lord Anthony was stirring up. "I mean, she does have a sort of… attractiveness to her, I suppose," he said as his boots fell to the floor with a _thud_ and he got to his feet, his eyes roving over Lucy just as boldly as he'd done with Sue.

This needed to be stopped before it even got started.

"But she's not really the type to be wedded. She's more the type to be b…"

"I'd watch your tongue, mate," Bobby warned with menace in his tone as he thumbed at the leather sheath at his waist that housed his hunting knife, "Lest you end up losing it."

"You've got a lot of nerve, Tony. One more insult or insinuation like that and I will personally throw you out." Jack would prefer into a pile of manure. "And if you've come here with another pitiful and useless offer for my land, you can forget it. Once again, my home is not for sale."

Capono's chuckle caused a chill to race down the collective spines of all who was gathered into the kitchen. Even Sue's though she couldn't hear the laughter. It was the maniacal glare in his eyes that caused the hairs to stand up on the back of her neck.

"Jack, Jack, Jack… Do you really think so little of me?" He motioned with two fingers to the girl he'd brought with him. She followed his silent command, though she never lifted her chin or showered her face to the rest of them. "I'm not all bad, after all. This isn't about business. More… personal."

Bobby and D shared a look behind Jack's back. They were obviously both thinking the same thing. Capono was up to something and when that happened, it was never a good thing.

Tony moved around the petite form of the girl until he stood directly behind her. "I've come here today to introduce my new servant. Since you're so interested in the lower class, Jack, I thought you might be interested." He brushed the dark hair out of the girl's pale face. Her head remained bowed in the sick sort of obedience Capono craved from his people so he had to lift it with a light stroke of his index finger under her chin.

Her head lifted slowly, her green eyes still downcast as she lifted it to its full height.

The breath instantly rushed from within Sue's chest as her eyes took in the sight of the poor girl standing before her. Her heart sank at the blank look in those eyes she knew had once been so bright and vibrant. She was empty. A shell. A soulless body created only to serve the pleasures of the flesh.

"Lily."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Ten**

The smirk on Lord Capono's lips instantly fell at the sound of Sue's soft whispery voice. The color drained from his face and his grip on Lily's chin loosened. Shock turned to interest in the form of a raised eyebrow as he shifted his gaze to Jack. "She can speak?"

Jack nodded, interest rising inside of him as well. "Yes, quite well too. She might not be able to hear, Tony, but that doesn't make her a simpleton." Jack made sure his lips were in Sue's sightline and he received a warm smile in thanks of the small effort. He winked in return.

"This can't be happening." He was softly mumbled so the rest of the room hadn't understood. All except for Sue.

"Something wrong, mate?" Bobby asked, enjoying the Lord's sudden panic all too much.

Capono's stoic mask was back in place as soon as the question was asked, yet his eyes still shimmered with the fear they'd all seen a moment ago. "Not at all. I just remembered an errand and I must run." He straightened the lapels of his jacket and scrubbed a hand through his hair.

He said nothing more. He only bowed his head slightly to the room, yet his gaze never left Sue. Yet while it had been lecherous before, it was now dark and stormy. The sight of it caused a chill to race down her spine to the point that the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she stared back before he quickly turned and ushered Lily down the hallway and out the front door.

"Thanks for stopping by!" Tara called after him.

"It's been very enlightening," D added right before the door slammed shut.

""What was that all about anyway?" Lucy asked as she fell into a kitchen chair. Her lower lip was red from where she'd been biting it to keep her comments to herself. After what he'd said to Myles about how she wasn't the type to be wedded, there had been quite a few.

But a rant would have done her little good. All it would prove was that Capono would be right; that she and Myles weren't right for each other, no matter if their hearts told them otherwise.

"It looked to me like he'd just seen a ghost." Myles was smirking, but his anger still sizzled about the room.

"He's scared," Jack told them all.

"Of what?" Sue asked.

He looked deliberately in her direction. "Of you."

This was bad.

Tony rapped his fist on the roof of the carriage to urge his driver to go faster. The buggy lurched as he heard the distinct sound of a whip snapping and the two horses pulling pick up some speed. Returning his hand to his lap, he noticed how it trembled. The panic had completely set it.

The little princess could speak.

This wasn't just bad. It was disastrous!

"How could Hayden not tell me?" He grumbled in frustration and beat his hand against the velvet seat cushion.

"He didn't know."

"Who asked you?" Panic turned to revulsion as he turned his gaze to Lily. Her head still remained bowed, but she'd been unable to hold her tongue. Capono raised his hand as if to strike her, but he held back. Clenching it into a fist, he raised it to his mouth and bit. Hard.

Miss Thomas could expose him. Everything he'd worked for in his life could all be ruined by one simple little deaf girl. His money, his power, his marriage… it could all fall apart once she opened her mouth against him.

"He really didn't know?"

Lily was cautious with her answer. She wasn't certain whether he was really asking her or if he was asking himself. "No."

The carriage began to slow as the approached the front doors to Hayden Manor. Pulling aside the window shade, he glanced up at the building's regal countenance. It reeked of money and power that one only received from shady dealings. And Hayden was the king of shady.

"So, as you can see, gentlemen, the investment is sound. Your money is in very capable hands." Hayden smiled at the three men he'd gathered together for such a vital meeting. It was toothy and confident, almost as if he knew he'd be milking these poor saps out of each and every cent they'd ever made.

It was enough to make a man salivate.

"Stop!"

"You can't go in there!"

The shouts of his guards penetrated the walls of his study, drawing his clients' collective attention away from the task at hand.

The doors of the study burst open, revealing the wild eyes of Lord Anthony Capono. His clothes were in disarray and his hair was askew.

Hayden frowned. Apparently his guards weren't living up to his expectations. Turning back to his potential investors he apologized as he excused himself to take care of this inopportune interruption. None of them seemed amused, which meant he would have to dispose of this garbage quickly before he lost this deal.

"What are you doing here? I told you after your transaction was complete, we would no longer have contact with one another. The deal is done, Capono. We have no more business with each other." He gave an imperceptible nod to the large man standing behind the crazed lord, signaling him to show Capono the way out.

A hand grabbed onto Tony's bicep, but he pulled out of the man's grip and looked Malcolm square in the eye. "I need to speak with you. It's important."

"No more than my meeting." He waved the man away and turned away.

"It's about Susan Thomas." Capono had hoped that would gain the other man's interest without him actually having to spell it out for him. But Hayden still refused to hear anything. "She knows."

"Knows what? That girl is a simpleton. I did her father a favor by getting rid of her." He made sure he said this loud enough for Tony to hear, but not his three probable clients. He was in the process of closing the deal of the century. He didn't want them to hear anything that would turn them off to the whole idea of giving him all the money they possessed.

Shaking free of the guard's hold, Tony stalked up to Hayden and grabbed hold of him to make certain his point was getting across. "She knows, Malcolm. She knows everything. And now, so does Hudson."

"How?"

"We underestimated her. She's smarter than we first believed." He was still hovering on the brink of panic that slid into the dredges of insanity. Something needed to be done. "Malcolm, she can speak."

That definitely garnered some attention for Hayden. His eyes turned cold and that confident demeanor waivered. "Then we dispose of her."


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Eleven**

"So, this is the servants' entry here?" Lucy pointed to the marking on the piece of paper that indicated a doorway. Sue had been able to draw it from memory and now the two women were devising a plan about how a person could sneak inside without being seen. Unbeknownst to Lord Hayden and his guards, she would sneak out of her room—or what she could call a room considering she'd shared it with ten other girls—and travel the halls, mapping it all out in her head.

Sue nodded as she bit into a fresh, ripe red grape and trailed her finger along the line that identified a hallway. "Yes. There's a kitchen just off of here and down this other hallway was where we… washed." She grimaced at the memory as gooseflesh prickled her arms. It hadn't been much of a bath. It had been more of a hole in the ground that got filled by rainwater which was brought inside by a pipe leading from the roof. The water was never warm and if there was a drought, they didn't wash.

"But, what's this, here?" Lucy pointed to what was marked as a doorway, but wasn't.

"A secret doorway. There are hundreds throughout the entire building. And the passages are like one giant maze. I used to get lost in them for hours before I found a way out." She shivered as a chill ran down her spine. The fear of never finding a way out was still fresh in her mind, but then she remembered where she was and the kind people she'd met. She hadn't had many friends growing up and at one time had believed she would never know what friendship would feel like, but now she knew the feeling.

She liked it very much.

"What are you two up to today?"

Levi was lying underneath the table and knew immediately to alert Sue to his presence. He lightly pawed at her leg and was rewarded with a scrap of toast left over from breakfast. She'd been with them for an entire week, now and while it had taken a bit of time to get used to being around someone who couldn't hear, everyone was doing their fair share to help her feel at home. Levi included.

"Morning, Jack." She hadn't needed to look up to know that was who Levi was signaling her about. The man had a certain aroma about him. It was strong, musky and masculine. It was all Jack. But when she did look up at him, she was stunned by the sight of him. He was dressed in some of his finest clothes and his hair was perfectly styled.

"Where are you off to looking like that?" Lucy shot him a look of approval at his choice of clothing. His jacket was the color of a stormy sky in summertime; blue with a bit of gray mixed in. The white shirt underneath was freshly pressed and crisp, the cuffs held together with the cufflinks his father had given him for his twenty-first birthday.

"My mother's," he said with a bit of disdain to his tone. "She invited me to lunch."

"Expecting to have a bad time?" Sue's eyes were alight with teasing.

Jack couldn't resist smiling. The light in her eyes took his breath away and made his heart pitter and patter to the rhythm of a cantering horse. "You have no idea." He shook the thought away. "But, what are you two working on?"

"Sue reconstructed the entire floor plan of Lord Hayden's supposed summer home."

Looking down at the sheet of paper laid out in front of the two of them, Jack was impressed by Sue's memory. "You drew this?"

She nodded, her cheeks flushing pink as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah."

"Good job… except I don't get why."

Lucy chose to answer that one. "Well, Bobby and Myles haven't been able to find out anything about the home Sue talked about. So, I had an idea. If Hayden's anything like you, he probably keeps excellent records about his… well… sales."

"And he'd be the kind of person to want to keep them close," Sue continued, a new light in her eyes; one that made Jack's toes tingle. It was the look of trouble. "He probably keeps them in his desk at his house on the other side of town."

"So… why the map?" That part he was still confused about.

"We're plotting an escape route."

Jack looked at Lucy like she'd just grown a second head. "Excuse me?"

She rolled her dazzling brown eyes at him. He was the must frustrating creature in the world. "You heard me, Jackson. Sue and Lily and the other girls they were imprisoned with weren't the only ones. There were other holding rooms just like the one Sue described to us and other girls. Jack, we need to get them out of there."

"We? Who is this 'we' you're talking about?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Okay, fine. You. You, Myles, Bobby, D… all of you need to help get these girls out of this situation."

The stirrings of a bad headache were beginning to creep up Jack's temples. And it always seemed to happen when Lucy got one of her wild ideas. "So, then why were we talking about records, then?"

"Evidence," Sue piped up eagerly. "To prove that Hayden has his hand in something so filthy and degrading."

Oh God. Now, there were two of them. He looked between the two women, his hand doing the same with a pointing motion. "The two of you are trouble." He rubbed at the light ache already settling into his right temple. "How about we talk about this when I get back. Then, everyone—including Myles—will be back and we can sort this whole thing out."

Lucy didn't seem to approve of this strategy, but when he brought her husband into the situation, there was usually no room for argument. "Fine."

"Speaking of which, where are Bobby and Tara?"

The shimmer of trouble vanished from the eyes of the two women as they broke into fits of giggles. "They went out," Sue blushed.

Lucy, however was ecstatic. "I think I heard Bobby say something about a picnic."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Twelve**

The western fields were abloom with wildflowers. The rainbow of colors scattered about the ground swayed in a gentle breeze coming from the east. Closing her eyes, Tara breathed in the collective scent of the blossoms, allowing it to wash over her as she knelt down and began to pick them.

Bobby watched from a little ways away, a small smile curling at his lips as he laid out the blanket underneath a large, shady maple tree and began to unpack the basket that had been prepared for them. Chicken, bread with a delicious butter and garlic spread Tara had concocted, cheese; it was a light lunch, but he was going to make sure it would be unforgettable.

Tara had been welcomed into the Hudson home two years prior; a servant girl who'd been cast out of the only home she'd ever known when the elderly master had passed and his dreadful son had taken over the home. She'd lived on the streets for a month or so—she still wasn't certain since the days had all run together—until she'd been so desperate that she'd had to resort to stealing.

Unfortunately, she'd tried to pick the pocket of the wrong man and Bobby had seen it all.

He still remembered the sight of her dirt-caked clothes and face bumping into Jack's arm and her petite and nimble fingers slipping into his jacket pocket. It had all happened so quickly, but she'd apologized before quickly slipping away, Jack's billfold neatly tucked under her arm.

Of course, when Bobby had brought the entire ordeal to his friend's attention, Jack had been lenient, realizing that she hadn't had much of a choice. And then he'd made the proposition for her not to work for him, but _with_ him. She hadn't been able to turn the offer down, no matter how wary she'd been about this seemingly kind Lord.

Yet, Jack Hudson was just as kind on the inside as he looked on the outside. Humanitarianism had been ingrained in him from a young age. He hadn't been able to turn her away and more than she hadn't been able to accept.

Since that day, Bobby had watched the girl blossom into the woman she'd become. She was intelligent and spirited and the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. And he couldn't help but admit that for all the time he'd known her, he'd given a piece of his heart to her each and every day.

"Looks delicious," she commented with a pixyish grin. She settled down beside him with two baskets filled to the brim with all different kinds of flowers.

Clearing his throat, he went back to his task of plating up the food and handed her one. "Smells it too." Using a butter knife, he swiped a bit of the garlic spread over some bread made freshly that morning and took a large bite. "What's all that for?"

Picking off a piece of chicken, she popped it into her mouth with a shrug. "Just something to spruce up the house and maybe a make a few new soaps."

"Ever the crafty one, aren't ya?" He chuckled at the slight blush that graced her pale cheeks.

"I didn't think you noticed." Bobby looked at her in confusion and watched as the color infusing her cheeks deepened. "Did I just say that out loud?" He nodded and she shoved a chunk of bread into her mouth large enough to keep her errant thoughts in her mind where they belonged, ducking her head in embarrassment.

Swallowing the last remnants of food in his mouth, Bobby set aside his plate and reached out to touch her. The softness of her hair was the first thing that he recognized. They were like strands of golden silk; soft and smooth and would probably be heavenly to run his fingers through. Tucking it behind her ear, his thumb brushed against her cheek causing her to look up at him, her gray hazel eyes wide.

"There isn't much that I don't notice about you, Tara luv."

Heat infused her entire face until it felt like it was completely on fire. She wished there was a pond nearby so that she could cool herself off. Bobby's touch was so gentle and tender, something she'd never expected from the usually gruff farmhand. She knew that wasn't who he usually was. He had a kind side to him that few were allowed to see. She just never expected to have it directed at her.

His hand trailed across her chin until it lightly cupped her, angling her eyes back up until he could see himself reflected within them.

"Bobby…" What could she say? His tenderness, his kindness… it was all too much for her. While there might have been a bit of tension between them in the beginning, to say that she'd fallen in love with the Australian was and understatement. Bobby Manning owned her heard completely, but seeing it reflected back at her was a bit much. She couldn't find the words to convey that.

"Shh," he urged as his head descended, its destination clear.

Tara held her breath in anticipation. She was afraid to move, to even blink. She feared that if she did, she would discover that this had all just been another dream and she would wake up once again cold and alone, aching for this man's touch.

As he inched closer, her eyelids fluttered closed of their own accord, her breath escaping her in ragged breaths. She trembled when his breath mingled with hers, but didn't pull away. She'd been wishing for this for years and now that it was so close to happening, she wanted to prove to herself that this wouldn't end up as just another unrequited dream.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered to her as he brushed his lips along her jaw, purposely missing their mark. She whimpered with disappointment and it was a sound that clenched at his heart and set his entire body on fire.

He'd intended to go slow. She deserved a slow and tender pace, but the more he tasted the sensitive flesh of her chin and neck, the more he knew he couldn't wait.

"Bobby," she pleaded and that snapped the last thread of control he possessed. He'd wanted this woman in his arms for years and now he was going to have her. Cupping her head firmly in his hands, he pressed his lips to hers.

Sparkling lights flashed behind their eyes as an unknown energy passed between them. Pulling apart, they started at each other in surprise.

"What was that?" she asked.

He shook his head, a grin pulling up at one side of his mouth, his breath coming out in gasps. "I don't know, but I'm willing to investigate if you are." He leaned forward again, eager for the soft, supple heaven of her lips moving under his once again, but a hand to his chest stopped him.

Tara shook her head and glanced over her shoulder. "No. Not that." There was the distinct sound of a twig snapping in the distance. "I don't think we're alone."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Tell me about you and Myles," Sue pressed as she and Lucy set aside Hayden's floor plan and decided to just relax.

Lucy shrugged, biting at the tip of her thumbnail. "There's nothing to really tell."

"Well, your relationship isn't exactly orthodox. How did the two of you meet?" For all the time she'd been there, the entire house had seemed tightlipped about Lucy's marriage to Myles. She was beginning to wonder if it was even legal. "I promise I won't judge."

Lucy's eyes smiled. Of course Sue wouldn't judge. She wasn't the type to. And it had been far too long since Lucy had spoken a single word of how she and her husband had fallen in love. "I've been employed by Jack's family since I was born. My mother worked for his mother and father when she was alive and so does my grandmother. It was Jack's birthday. I can't remember how old he was, though his mother was already lining up possible romantic matches for him.

"The party was being held out in the back garden, but I remained in the house to see that the food was properly prepared and sent out in an orderly fashion. I only left the kitchen once when Miss Amelia needed me to fetch something. Myles was standing at the bottom of the steps just as I was coming back down. Our eyes met and I dropped what I was holding. I think it was a tablecloth, but I was so awestruck by him at that moment, that I wouldn't have been able to tell you my own name."

Sue leaned forward in her chair, her chin resting in her hand as she prepared herself for more. "Then, what happened?"

Lucy smiled at the memory. Myles eyes had been wide as he looked up at her and the cutest little smirk had curled at one side of his mouth. She remembered the warm tingly feeling that had coursed down her spine and the heat that pooled in her belly. It was the same feeling she got every time she looked at him now.

She'd heard of love at first sight, but never knew it had existed until that first time she'd looked upon Myles.

"He picked it up and handed it back to me." She shrugged her shoulders and leaned back in her seat. It felt like little butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach. She wanted to giggle at the sensation.

"You fell in love with him right then and there?"

Lucy nodded, a dreamy expression clouding her vision. "We married not long after in a small, private ceremony by a pastor that was against both slavery and the segregation of races." Even if the union wasn't recognized by most of the country, it was recognized by both her and her husband and their small collection of friends.

"You're lucky that Myles followed his heart other than worrying what others might think about his decisions."

"It sounds like you know a little bit about that."

Sue shrugged. "I've had people in my past believe that my deafness was a hindrance. To them, I wasn't marriage material. I was something that should have been drowned when I was born." She tried to hide the distaste from her voice, but her expression revealed everything.

"You know, Jack's nothing like those people."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Lucy's chocolate brown eyes swiveled around her eye sockets as she shook her head. "So oblivious," she said to herself.

"Oblivious to what?"

"The way that man looks at you, of course!" It was obvious to her what Sue just couldn't see. Either that, or she refused to see it considering her past experience with romance.

Sue shook her head. "You're mistaken. Jack only sees me as a girl he rescued from some horrible fate. That's all." She knew after all, considering the way she'd practically thrown herself at him a week before.

Lucy reached across the table and gently laid hand over Sue's, giving it a squeeze. "Trust me, Sue, I know Jack and I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you."

Sue blushed crimson to the roots of her hair. "Do you really think so?"

"I'm not guaranteeing that he even realizes it yet, but he definitely feels something foe you." Sue was still skeptical, so Lucy raised one hand up. "If I am lying, may lightning strike me."

The two broke out into fits of giggles only interrupted by Levi crawling out from underneath the table, his hackles standing on end and his ears tucked back slightly.

"What's wrong, buddy?"

Lucy squeezed Sue's hand again, placing a finger to her lips for her to be quiet.

Horses were approaching. The front door opened a moment later and footsteps invaded the foyer.

"Easy, Levi," Sue urges as she crouched down beside him, stroking his silky ears to calm him. His body rumbled with his growl, though he obliged and set his bottom down on the floor. His ears remained pulled back, though and his eyes never moved from the hallway.

Tara was the first to appear, Bobby right behind her. "What's goin' on?"

"Shouldn't we be asking you the same thing?" There was a pistol underneath the counter across from the oven. All Lucy had to do was inch over to it and she would be able to reach it.

"Actually, we have a surprise for Sue."

"Me?" Climbing back to her feet, Sue ran her fingers self-consciously through her hair. What kind of surprise where they talking about?

Tara and Bobby smiled at one another before stepping aside and revealing the visitor that had surprised them in the western field.

Sue's eyes lit up with joy as she launched herself into the arms of the man standing there, waiting for her. "Daddy!"


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Jack, relax," D implored with a shake of his head as his companion pulled at the knot at his throat until it came undone and both halves hung about his neck.

"I can't relax. That woman knows nothing about boundaries." He shook his head and scrubbed a hand through his hair until it stood on end.

"_That woman _is still your mother, Jack. And she's only doing what all mothers do."

"Meddle?"

"Well… yes."

"Well, she doesn't need to meddle in my personal affairs. I can find a wife without her sticking her nose into my business. I swear it's her life's goal to marry everyone off. If you weren't already wed, she'd be working on you too. You're lucky."

D smiled a smile that told his friend he knew just how lucky he was. "I know… even if our time together is a bit… bittersweet."

Dimitrius' words hit Jack directly in the stomach like a painful blow delivered by a heavy fist. "I'm sorry, D. I wasn't thinking. Here I am spouting off like a spoiled brat and you'd barely just spent a few hours with your wife and children."

The other man shrugged, his warm grin never wavering. "I'm used to it by now." Yet it had been a treat to spend the time with Donna, Tanya and young Davey, no matter how short. He supposed if he worked for some other Lord or some other family, he and his wife could have been completely torn apart, never to see each other again. He treasured his weekly visits with them, yet when it was time to return home, he missed them greatly. But it was the price he had to pay for living the life he did.

"You know, my offer still stands. You're not obligated to stay by my side. You can go and be with them whenever you want."

"But if I go, there'll be no one to keep you from getting into trouble." There was something about the man's heart that always caused a problem around others and usually it was D who had to get him out of it.

"I'll still have Bobby and Myles around."

"My point exactly."

The two chuckled before falling into a companionable silence. Hudson manor was silhouetted in the distance. They were almost home.

"Why does her meddling bother you so?" They boy didn't know how lucky he was to have such a woman in his life. Dimitrius' own mother had been killed while in employment of a very well-known slave owner who was a saint when it came to closing business deals but a demon when it came to working his workers. He'd only been a young boy when it happened, but not a day passed by that he didn't wish to hear her voice again.

"It's not that so much as the way she goes about it. Only she would think about matching me up with a woman who is already betrothed." And her theory about her not wearing a wedding band still meant he could stake his claim on her was ridiculous.

"I thought you were quite fond of Lady Allison."

"I am… but not romantically. The two of us have known each other since birth. There isn't anything we don't know about each other."

"And that's a problem?" He would think that if he were in Jack's place that the lady would be the perfect choice for a life mate.

Jack thought of how to answer that. "Yes and no, really. With Allie, there's no mystery. No challenge to win her heart." If he so much as hinted at an advance toward her, he had no doubt that she would toss her other suitor to the side and choose to be with him. She would be beautiful and proper, yes, but she would also be agreeable. That wasn't what he wanted in a wife. He wanted fire. He wanted spirit. He wanted… different.

"I'm afraid you won't find much of a challenge with any Lady you come into contact with. They all tend to think and act similar."

Jack rolled his eyes. How true were those words! But, yet there was someone different. Fiery. Spirited. "Not all of them," he concluded.

Dimitrius wanted to ask what he meant by that, but Jack turned away from him as soon as he'd uttered the words to stare out the window. But he wasn't seeing the landscape or the fact that they were pulling in Hudson Manor. He was seeing something else. And if D had to wager a guess, he could figure out just which Lady his young master was thinking of.

"I don't recognize that horse." There was no tone of alarm in Jack's tone, yet when he turned to look back at D, his eyes were wide and filled with… what? Worry?

D shook his head. "I've never seen it."

Neither waited for the carriage to come to a complete stop. As soon as the driver pulled up close enough to the front door, Jack pushed open the door and jumped out, D fast on his heels.

Entering the foyer, the sound of laughter reached their ears, Bobby's familiar chuckle among them. Easing their steps, they decided to not draw attention to their panic. Whoever this guest was, he seemed to be welcomed by the Australian. In fact, he was telling the story of how he ended up joining the war.

Jack couldn't resist his grin. He'd heard it many times and it still made him chuckle with ever fresh retelling. Of course, that might have something to do with the fact that with ever retelling, Bobby seemed to embellish a bit more.

Taking a deep breath, Jack followed the jovial rumblings to the study where Bobby, Tara, Lucy, Sue and a man he wasn't familiar with were lounging about.

He cleared his throat and was greeted with everyone's attention, even Sue's once Levi nudged her knee lightly with his paw. He glanced at them all, but he couldn't stop his gaze from returning to the mysterious man sitting on the sofa beside Sue. "What's going on here?"


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Lord Hudson." The man Jack didn't know stood up to greet him. Jack took the hand he offered, but continued to stare at him warily. "John Thomas."

"Pleasure."

"Jack, why didn't you tell me you invited my father?" Sue was glowing with happiness as she stood up from her seat and smiled at both men. She threaded her arm around her father's and rested her head upon his shoulder like she used to do when she was a child.

"Well, I—"

"Wanted to surprise you, sweetheart," Lord Thomas responded for him while Jack floundered around for an answer. He smiled down at his daughter. "We both did, so I asked him not to tell you I was coming."

Her eyes flooded with tears, but she blinked them away before any could fall. "That's the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me." Leaving her father's side for a moment, she placed a kiss upon Jack's cheek. "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Jack could fathom a guess. It had been so long since Sue had been taken in the night—according to the information he'd received from the Marshalls about the night she'd been taken, Lord Thomas had just kissed his daughter goodnight and told her he loved her before turning down the lamp and closing her bedroom door.

Being apart for so long must have been difficult for the both of them, so he couldn't blame her father for seeking her out.

But his visit still left a sting or worry in his gut. Thomas wouldn't have traveled all this way for just a visit.

"I do what I can," Jack smiled as the heat of her kiss made his skin tingle. Also because he didn't want to be the one to tell her that he hadn't had a hand in this reunion.

"I wish there was some way I can repay you."

"Perhaps we can arrange something at a later time. Sweetheart, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to speak to Master Hudson in private." Sue frowned at the request. Now that she'd see him, she didn't want to be apart again. He chucked her lightly under the chin with his finger and smiled. "No need to fret. I'm not going anywhere."

Lucy touched her lightly on the shoulder to gain her attention. "Why don't we make them a snack?" She smiled when Sue nodded in agreement. "Bobby, D, I can use your help as well." She eyed them sternly, silently urging them to leave the room. They followed, albeit unwillingly.

Bobby shot Jack a look at that told his friend that if he needed help, they would just be down the hall. The almost imperceptible nod that Jack responded with told him he understood. Tara was the last to leave the room and when she did, she closed the door behind her, but not before offering Jack a supportive smile.

Both men listened as her footsteps faded away into the distance. And just to make certain that their conversation wouldn't be overheard he peered out into the hall to see if anyone might have been lurking about.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Lord Thomas?"

John didn't answer right away. He stood there for a moment, his arms crossed over his chest as he studied the young man standing before him. He'd heard stories about young Hudson; some good and others that drew some concern. "Forgive me for dropping by so unexpectedly, Master Jack."

"Just Jack, please, sir. We're not high on propriety around these parts." By the look in the older man's eyes and the way he arched a single eyebrow that was exactly what had brought him upon his doorstep.

"All right… Jack it is, then." John could no longer stand still. He paced around the study, admiring the literature lining the bookshelves and the fine collectables Jack had acquired from both his father and his own personal travels.

Jack was unsure if he should say something to urge the conversation along. Lord Thomas, it seemed, didn't know how to begin, but he was only fighting with his rising ire, trying to stem the flow of words that wanted to come flooding from his lips.

"My daughter is all that I have left in this world. Her mother died during childbirth. The doctor believed that the complications of the delivery are what led to my daughter's… impairment." The doctor had also suggested that he dispose of the baby to rid himself of such a defection to the bloodline. But she was his daughter and the moment he looked upon her tiny form and into her wide glassy eyes, he knew that he could never part with such a precious life.

"You raised her to be an incredible woman, sir. I admire her spirit."

John coughed out a mirthless chuckle. "Among other things, I'm sure."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"She's beautiful, yes?"

Jack nodded. "Absolutely, but there are more important qualities to a woman than just mere beauty. Physical attributes fade over time, but intelligence and character last a lifetime."

His response surprised Lord Thomas. Never had a man spoken of his daughter in such a manner. He heard the pride and respect in his voice and his heart felt lighter. "If you're feeding me a line, Lord Hudson… you're very good."

Jack chuckled. "Far from it. I was raised to not judge a person by their station, the color of their skin, or their sex. Equality is what I stand for."

John nodded, finding himself beginning to be quite fond of the Hudson heir. It was the reason he requested the boy specifically to recover his daughter. His father had been a man that stood for justice and impartiality for all mankind and he'd hoped that it had been a value he'd passed on to his protégé. "I'm happy to hear it."

"Yet, there's still no way you can allow her to stay?"

John shook his head. "It wouldn't be proper." And if he ever expected his daughter to find a husband, decorum would need to be upheld.

"What wouldn't be proper?"

Both men jumped at the sound of Sue's voice. Guilt shivered through them both as they were caught talking about her without her consent.

She set the tray of fruit she was carrying upon the desk and propped both hands upon her hips. "What were you two talking about?"

Jack was the first to compose himself. Clearing his throat, he took a step toward her and resisted the urge to reach out and touch her. "Sue… Your father has come to take you home." He felt his heart crumble to pieces at the hurt he saw glimmering in her eyes.

"You're kicking me out?"

He wanted to comfort her, to pull her into his arms and never let her go. "No, Sue I…"

Her father's tender touch upon her arm pulled her attention away from Jack as he struggled to find an explanation of how to explain it to her. "Actually, it was my idea, sweetheart. I've missed you terribly and the manor just hasn't been the same without you. .. I thought you would be eager to go home."

"I am, but…"

"But?" Her father urged.

She glanced over her shoulder toward Jack, her hazel eyes brimming with tears. "What about Lily?"

"We'll still help her," Jack promised.

There was no way she could argue with either man. She wanted to remain with Jack and the others, but she missed her home… her bedroom… her own clothes.

"It's settled, then," her father proclaimed before he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Jack fought back the inner turmoil he was feeling at the scene playing out in front of him. The pieces of his heart that had remained intact completely shattered to dust at the realization that she was leaving him and she was never coming back. Fighting back the sting of tears, he slipped out of the room and made his way toward the stairs. He didn't want to alert anyone else to the pain he was feeling.

"Jack?"

He cursed under his breath as Bobby caught his hasty retreat. Taking a moment to compose himself, he turned to face his good friend, hoping he'd been able to slip the stoic societal mask in place over his features. "What is it, Bobby?"

"What's going on?"

He should have known he wouldn't have been able to hide his true emotions from the one man who knew him best. A lone tear trekked down his face, marking its path with a wet trail. "She's leaving."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Ready to go, sweetheart?"

Sighing, Sue wistfully glanced over her shoulder at the people who'd gathered together to see her off. "I suppose."

"We're going to miss you so much." Lucy didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around her new friends in a warm embrace. "I only wish we could have gotten to know each other better."

"Me too." Sue was fighting back tears, but was losing the fruitless battle. They flooded her eyes only to be blinked back before they could tumble over her lashes.

Tara was just as eager to hug Sue. "Other than Lucy, I've never really felt like I had a sister. And then I met you." She blinked back her own tears and hugged her tighter. "Oh, I hope you'll write every chance you get."

Sniffling, Sue nodded. "Every week, I promise."

"Take care of yourself," Dimitrius made her promise with that stern fatherly expression on her face that reminded her so much of her own. She could only nod as he took her hand tenderly in his and lifted it to his lips.

"This isn't goodbye, sheila. I learned early on that goodbye means forever. We'll see each other again."

"And maybe you could tell me more of those crazy stories of yours?" Bobby was the best storyteller of the bunch. For her entire week there, he'd regaled her with countless tales filled with adventure, laughter and ever a bit of romance thrown in. She didn't know if any of them were true and frankly she didn't care. He'd made her short time there and experience she'd never forget.

A week.

Was that really all the time she'd spent there in the home of Lord Jackson Hudson? It had to have been longer. And the part that made her inner guilt drive straight into her heart was there being there, among people she could call friends, had been the first time in an entire year that she hadn't thought about going home.

She'd been able to picture herself helping Lucy make the meals… assist Tara in the garden… Bobby in the stables… D in the fields with the cattle… she could even imagine herself sitting down with Myles and just talking for endless hours.

But now she was going back to the only home she'd ever known… and would miss this place—the house, the hundreds of acres of rolling landscape, the people—more than she'd ever missed her father or the house she'd grown up in.

"I hope you can forgive a foolish heart, Miss Thomas. I judged your character prematurely. It's a habit I learned from my family that I know I have to push aside. You are truly an intriguing woman and my only regret is that I didn't give you the opportunity to prove yourself to me."

She smiled at him, finally seeing the side of Myles Leland III the Lucy would always talked about. She'd seen bits and pieces of him throughout her stay, but she'd never gotten the chance to meet _this _particular side of him until now. "There's goodness in you, Myles Leland. We call all see that and it's time you let others see it too."

"I can only promise that I'll try."

"That's all I ask." She was still bravely battling her emotions. It would do no good to shed tears, no matter how good it would feel to let them fall. Fighting back a sob as Myles tenderly kissed the back of her hand and looked at her new and only friends, she realized that someone was still missing. "Where's Jack?"

The five of them all wore the same expression. They all knew something she didn't and none of them wanted to tell her. After all, how were they supposed to tell her that it was just too hard for him to say goodbye?

"I…"

"Well…"

"Um…"

"You see…"

"He…"

"…Has someone else who wanted to see you off."

Sue never noticed the collected sigh of relief the group around them released when Jack finally appeared. She only had eyes for the man who was kind enough to welcome her into his home and the animal at his side. "Come here, handsome."

Jack took a step forward then halted when she got onto her knees and opened her arms for Levi. The dog bounded away from his human's side and launched himself at her, delivering plenty of hot, wet doggy kisses.

"I'm… going… to… miss you too," she said as she tried to avoid his searching tongue. He was determined to lick every single inch of her face before she left him. And he was quickly achieving his goal. It took a bit of coaxing for Sue to get him to calm down, but when he did, she wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers through the silkiness of his golden mane. "You're such a good boy. Take care of them for me. And promise you won't forget me." With her arms still around him, he lifted one paw up to her shoulder in response.

"You're not that easy to forget," Jack told her with that adorable crooked smile raising one side of his mouth.

"Thank you, Jack," she said, climbing back to her feet. "For everything. You're kindness meant so much to me." The smile he gave in response made her heart flutter like a butterfly's wings. His kindness hadn't been all he'd given her. She'd never had hope in marriage or love until she met this man and the part that made her cheeks flame heart and her knees go week was that she'd pictured both of those things happening with Jack Hudson.

If only he felt the same.

"Perhaps we'll see each other again. Your home isn't very far from the city, perhaps one day I'll stop by for a visit." And that would mean he would have to make plenty more visits to his mother just to see her beautiful face again.

"I'd like that."

Her father's hand landed gently upon her shoulder. "Come dear. It's getting late." She nodded, glancing back at the group of seven seeing her off. "Jackson, thank you again for taking such great care of my daughter. And also for allowing us the use of your carriage."

"It was my pleasure, sir." Jack shook the hand Lord Thomas held out to him, then watched as he led Sue to the carriage door.

Before climbing in, she stopped and looked back one final time. "I'll miss you all," she said, finally allowing her tears fall.

They all waved, each murmuring their own farewells. She climbed up into the carriage, Lord Thomas following after bowing his head in thanks.

One by one they filtered back inside as they rode away, but it was Jack who remained out there until it completely disappeared from sight.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Seventeen**

_"Sue, please forgive me," Jack pleaded as his horsed tramped the ground underneath his hooves. He felt guilty for riding the animal so hard, but he had to catch up with her. He couldn't let her go without knowing._

_She peered out of the dark interior of the carriage, her eyes wide in question. "Forgive you?" She tilted her head to the side until her silky blond locks tumbled over her shoulders._

_He itched to reach out and touch them but withdrew when his actions registered within his mind. Tightening his grip on the reins prevented him from doing it again. "Your time in my home was everything I could have ever hoped for. I'll admit, I was pleased when you told me you didn't want to return home. It gave me the opportunity to glimpse at the beautiful woman you are—inside and out. Your likes, your dislikes; the adorable way you wrinkle your nose when you tease me. The way the simplest thing can make you smile… I'll miss all of that when you're gone."_

_Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. They mirrored the starry sky above. "You will?"_

_"Yes." He swallowed passed the thick lump in his throat. "I've fallen in love with you, Miss Thomas."_

_That breathtaking smile that caused his pulse to run a few ticks faster instantly melted away and her eyes turned cold. "Then why did you turn me away?"_

He awoke with a start, the memory of his dream-turned-nightmare still coursing its way through his mind. Sitting up in the wicker chair he'd been dozing in, he shaded his eyes from the blinding sun and glanced around to make certain it had, in fact, been a dream.

"You okay, mate?" Bobby asked from his spot beside Tara on the porch swing. They'd both seen him jerk away and neither doubted that he hadn't gotten much sleep.

Jack merely nodded as he stood up from his seat and began walking. He wasn't heading in any particular direction. He just needed to clear his head. But the more steps he took, the more he cursed himself for not saying everything to Sue his dream-self had said to his dream-Sue. If he hadn't, she'd probably till be there with them all. She'd still be there with him.

And he wasn't the only one feeling the loss.

Tara looked underneath the swing to find Levi still laying there. He'd been in the same position all morning: his tail tucked in tight to his body and his ears pulled back flat on his head. She'd offered him food and water—even a little treat of bacon—but he'd only just sniffed them and put his head back down onto his paws, staring out at the same road on which the carriage carrying Sue pulled away.

"Poor thing," she commented, slipping off one of her house slippers and stroking his back with his bare toes. His right ear gave a twitch, bit that was all the acknowledgement she'd been given. "He really misses her."

Bobby made a sound of agreement in the back of his throat. "Yeah, but if you ask me, the drongo should go after her and tell her how he feels."

"Levi?" Tara asked, confused.

Bobby glanced at her, his brow set in a puzzled wrinkle. "No. Jack."

"Oh… well, how is he supposed to do that?"

The man beside her sighed as he set the swing into motion with his foot. "If it were me and Sue was the sheila that had won my heart, I'd jump on my horse and ride as hard and fast as I could to reach her. Then, I would make sure to never let her go."

His gaze returned to the sullen form of Jack as he continued down the path his was traveling, kicking a stray rock. Tara followed his gaze, one part of her mourning for Jack's happiness and the other returning to one thing Bobby had said. "So, if Sue isn't the Sheila that owns your heart, who is? Um… if there is one… I mean." She ducked her head until her caramel-colored locks blanketed her features.

Embarrassment was a good color on her, Bobby decided with a chuckle. "Oh, there is one."

Peering out from behind her bangs, she glanced at him. "Do I know her?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Oh." Well, that hadn't played out like she'd expected; especially since the way he'd kissed her the other day when they'd gone on that picnic. She could still feel the tingle of his lips upon hers; the way he caressed her cheek with his thumb; the way her body melted against the hard planes of his chest…

She blushed at the memory, but then felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over her head. Apparently it hadn't meant as much to him as it had to her. A shiver ran down her spine and she wrapped her arms around herself to chase it away.

A blanket of warmth wrapped around her as Bobby's hand rested gently upon her arm. "I'm talking about you, Luv," he told her with a chuckle. "At least the way I see you."

"How do you see me?" Another shiver coursed through her as she looked into his eyes. The deep sea green had been replaced by smoldering embers just about to burst into flames.

He reached out to her, cupping her chin gently in the palm of his hand. He wanted to look into her eyes; wanted to watch her mind work through them. "You're the most intelligent woman I've ever met. You're beautiful and caring. You make me feel like I can do no wrong."

"Well, I don't know about that," she teased. "I've heard quite a few things… Crash."

The swing shook with his laughter. "What can I say? I know how to leave my mark on the world."

"Or a tree."

She was quick-witted, he would give her that. And it was because of that he knew that life with Tara by his side would never be dull and he hoped filled with happiness and laughter. "Marry me, Luv."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Eighteen**

The house was still. It always was once night fell upon their quaint little home. But, it was no longer something Sue was used to. While in Hayden's possession, she'd shared a room with at least twenty other girls so there was constant chatter and movement. And during her year there, she'd become accustomed to it.

Even Hudson Manor would still be alive with some sort of activity, whether it be the house staff settling down for the night or Jack, Bobby, Myles and Dimitrius all holding themselves up in the study talking about "things only men talked about". At least, that was what Myles had tried to tell her one evening.

Resting her elbow on the top of her desk, she cradled her chin in her palm with a sigh. Just thinking about her friends depressed her. She missed them all. Even Myles' surly attitude.

That was the main reason for her still being awake at such a late hour. Not Myles' surly attitude specifically, but all of them as a whole. The letter she received from Tara about Bobby's impromptu proposal made her wish she was there to celebrate the engagement with them all. But Tara had been kind enough to invite her to the special day. Sue was already planning on what she would wear.

Picking up the letter, her eyes followed the sloping script of her friend's writing. A glow of warmth enveloped her at how obviously happy Tara was… and how happy Sue could have been if she'd stayed.

She wasn't really regretted going home. She'd missed her father and the place she'd grown up, but she wasn't a child anymore. She was a young woman, free to make her own choices and even—if the opportunity arose—fall in love.

Who was she kidding? She'd already fallen!

The first moment she'd looked into those caring, soulful eyes the color of the deepest, sweetest chocolate, she'd fallen in love. Jack Hudson never cared that she was deaf. He'd warmly welcomed her into his home and brought him into the gentle embrace of his makeshift family.

He was the one she missed most of all.

That was the other reason why she was still awake at such a late hour. She couldn't stop thinking about him and what would have happened if she would have remained there with him. There was passion in his eyes. For life, for love, and—she was almost certain—for her.

Her cheeks warmed when she thought about how they'd walked together in the garden. He'd been so charming and kind… not to mention handsome with the way the sunlight was shining down on him that morning. Of course, in any light that man was handsome. Impeccably dressed, he was swoon worthy. She could only image what he would look like without them.

Clamping her hand over her mouth, she felt the familiar bubble of girlish giggles rising in her chest. Where that thought had come from, she didn't know, but it caused a burning heat to pool low in her belly. Those were not thoughts a proper lady was supposed to think about.

Needing to get her mind away from that mental image, she pulled a sheet of stationary out of her desk drawer along with a fountain pen all the while thinking about her reply to Tara's enthusiastic letter.

The nib of the pen hovered just over the piece of paper. Words escaped her at the moment. No. That wasn't true. There were plenty of words coming to mind, most of them descriptions of how much she missed them. That was not how she wanted to begin.

Capping the pen, she set it down on top of the stationary. It would be better to write it in the morning. Perhaps then, her head would be clear and the homesick—lovesick, maybe?—feeling in the pit of her stomach just might have gone away.

"You're pathetic," she told herself with a roll of her eyes. What she really need was a good night's sleep. It was something that hadn't even happened her first night back in her own bed. But now she was beginning to feel the fuzzy edges of slumber creep upon her. Her limbs felt heavier as did her eyelids.

Sleep, she decided, pushing the chair away from the desk. Standing, she picked up the candle illuminating her small corner of the bedroom and moved over to the bed she'd slept in for nearly twenty years. It was large and comfy; something she'd though of as a comfort in her younger years when her peers were just far too cruel to bear.

She used to hide from her father in this very room when the constant names and vicious gossip about her cursing the entire Thomas family when she'd been brought into the world. Of course, he always seemed to know when she needed his caring touch and heartfelt words. He would ask her: "How can you be such a curse if you bring so much joy to my life?"

It would take years for her to finally understand his words. And she thanked both the Lord above and her father for not giving up on the small deaf child that had been delivered into his arms.

Setting down her light source, she pulled back the duvet and perched her bottom on the edge of the mattress. She was about to climb in when a shadow passed by her peripheral vision. Pausing to see if a bird had just perched itself outside her window, she waited to see if it would pass again.

It did. But it wasn't anywhere near the window. The shadow passed right by her door.

Fear instantly claimed her. No one in the house would be awake. She knew that for certain. The staff was all roomed downstairs off of the kitchen and her father was down at the opposite end of the hallway. He slept like the dead anyway, so he couldn't be awake at such a late hour.

But, then who?

If it was an intruder, she had no way of defending herself. If it was her father who for some reason wasn't able to sleep, she'd feel ridiculous for jumping at shadows like that.

Still, she had to know for certain.

Picking up the light again, she blew it out and crept to the door. Her steps were careful and calculated. There was a squeaky floorboard near the door that she wanted to avoid. Though she couldn't hear it, she knew it by the way it felt to the bottom of her feet. It would lightly bow underneath her weight whenever she stepped on it.

Sidestepping the board, she blew out a calming breath when she reached the door. Her hand was on the handle, her grip tight. Her heart was thumping in her chest like she'd run up and down the stairway at least ten times. She hadn't noticed anymore shadows, but then she'd been so focused on her task that she'd forgotten to look.

She wished she had something she could use as a weapon. A piece of wood… a heavy book… an umbrella…

Something that might scare off an intruder. But then she had to wonder if she'd be brave enough to wield it.

Now was not the time to be thinking about that! She rolled her eyes at her own paranoia. It was getting her nowhere.

But of course she had every right to be paranoid, didn't she?

The shadow passed underneath the door again. It created the shape of a pair of feet. Manly feet. "Father?" she asked without thinking.

What had she just done that for? But now that she'd let her presence known, she had no other choice than to open the door and peer out into the hall.

Taking in a deep breath, she turned the handle and stepped out. Two men were standing right outside her door. She never saw either face, nor did she get the chance to scream. Something damp was placed over her mouth and her surroundings turned fuzzy. She felt her eyes drooping closed and her knees going out from underneath her.

Then, everything went dark.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Enough was enough. Bobby had had it up to high heaven with Jack's sullen and surly attitude. Sure his friends was still doing the motions of his day-to-day activities, but his friend wasn't the same Jack anymore. It was like as soon as Sue left, a part of him went with her.

And he couldn't stand it anymore.

Picking up the envelope the messenger had placed in his hands, he stormed down the hallway and burst into the study, slamming the door behind him. "That's it, mate. I can't take this anymore."

Jack had barely glanced at him, his pen was poised between his fingers and his gaze was fozused downward onto some paperwork. "What can't you take anymore?"

"You!" Bobby roared which finally got Jack to look up at him. The eyes of the heartbroken man were wide and bloodshot like he hadn't slept in a week. And it wouldn't surprise Bobby if that was the truth. "Look at you. Ever since Sue left you look like you just lost your best friend. And don't try to tell me that I'm wrong," he interrupted when he saw Jack's mouth begin to part in objection, "because, even Myles can see it, mate. And we all know how dense that man can be sometimes." Not that he could help it with the way he was raise and all.

He raked a hand through his hair and fought back a growl. Jack was just staring at him with that sad forlorn expression on his face. Clearly what Bobby was saying wasn't getting through to him. "Look, if she means so much to you, then go get her."

Jack's eyes suddenly went cold as he shifted through the papers he was working on. "It's not that simple."

"It's either that or you forget about her."

The man behind the desk could only shake his head. That was easier said than done. Sue wasn't that easy to forget. He only knew that because he tried. Every time he tried to forget about her, more memories of what it was like to have her with him would surge to the surface until he forgot why he was trying to forget about her. "I can't."

"Well, you've got to, mate. And I know the perfect occasion to do it." He slapped the pristine ivory envelope onto his best friend's desk and pushed it toward him.

"What's this?"

"Your escape. It's an invitation to Allison Hamilton's engagement party. Get dressed, because you're going even if I have to drag you there."

Jack didn't even bother opening the envelope. As much as he knew Allie would want him there, there was no way he would go. He shook his head and pushed the envelope back toward Bobby. "Send her my regards, would you?" he asked, returning his focus back to the mountain of work he was trying to focus on and failing miserably.

Bobby picked the envelope back up and tapped the heavy cardstock against his palm. "No."

"What?"

"No, Jack," Bobby repeated. "Look, we all miss her. She's a special little sheila, but you've got to let her go."

Jack shook his head again and rubbed a hand over his tired eyes. "I can't," he repeated with a little more conviction.

"Why?"

Jack's palmed slammed upon the top of the great oak desk as he pushed himself out of his chair. His eyes narrowed and his brow crinkled in frustration. "Because I love her Bobby!" As he paced the room, his hand snaked through the thickness of his dark hair. "I know it's impossible to love a woman after only a few days, but I can't help the way I feel. I love her and now there's nothing I can do about it."

He dropped into a leather chair by the window and covered his face with his hands. He wanted to scream in frustration and strangle Bobby for bringing these emotions to the surface. More than anything he wanted to go to Sue, wanted to call on her, date her, love her… marry her, but it wasn't that simple.

"Jack-" Bobby started to argue again, but was interrupted by the study door bursting open again.

Lord Thomas stood there, his clothes were ruffled and filthy like he'd just thrown on the first thing he found and raced there as fast as he could on horseback. "She's gone!" he roared, lunging toward Jack, but Bobby grabbed him before he could reach the other man. The envelope slipped from his grasp and fluttered down to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I told him that you didn't want to be bothered." A dark-haired boy said from behind the older man.

Standing up, Jack glanced warily at Lord Thomas before addressing his young valet. "It's fine, Billy," he told him, dismissing him with a nod of his head. Young Billy acknowledged his dismissal, but he sent Lord Thomas a glare out of the corner of his eye. Wincing, he rubbed at a spot at the back of his head before closing the door silently behind him.

Jack would need to remember to ask young Billy what had happened, but first he would need to tent to Lord Thomas's murderous intentions toward him. And they certainly were murderous. Thomas's eyes glared at him, a raging inferno burning behind his irises as he stared Jack down. He struggled against Bobby's hold, but the Aussie was stronger than him and he wasn't prepared to let him go. "What's this all about, John?" Jack asked, leveling a calm gaze toward the older man.

"They took her! They took my daughter and it's because of you!"

"Sue?" Jack felt the color drain from his face. Someone had taken Sue?

"Who took her?" Bobby asked when Jack found that his voice would no longer work.

John shook his head, all of his angry energy leaving his body as tears welled up in his eyes. He went limp in Bobby's arms and was thankful when the Aussie helped him to a nearby chair. "I don't know."

"Then how do you know they took her?" Jack asked. His voice was raspy and Bobby could swear there was the sheen of tears in his eyes.

John's hand trembled as he reached one hand into the pocket of his jacket. When he removed it, there was a slip of paper clutched between his fingertips. "I found this in her bedroom this morning."

Jack took the slip of paper into his own shaking grasp and unfolded it. "'We have your daughter. She'll be silenced for good'." It was all that had been written. Crinkling up the note, a cursed rumbled out from between his lips. "Capono." It had to be him. That man would be beyond desperate to keep Sue quiet about what she knew of his… activities.

"You have to find her, Hudson. She means everything to me." Tears were streaking down the older man's face. His shoulders were slumped and his face held a ghostly pallor. Jack could understand just how he felt.

"We will, sir," he promised. He was determined to find her. And when he did, he wasn't going to let her go again.

"Jack," Bobby tried to gain his friend's attention. He didn't like the look in Jack's eyes. He had no doubt that he carried the resolve to find her. The only problem was there was no way either of them could make a promise like that when they didn't even know the first place to begin. He took a step forward, pausing when something stuck to the bottom of his work boot. Crouching down, he found the seal of the invitation broken open and the corner of the inner card sticking out. Bobby's heart dropped into his stomach as he pulled it the rest of the way out of the envelope and read the perfectly scripted words written on the cardstock. "Mate," he asked, reaching out and touching Jack's shoulder to force him to turn his attention to what he had found. "You need to see this."

"Bobby, we don't have the time."

"Trust me on this," the Aussie said, forcing the card underneath Jack's nose where he could clearly read the names scrawled out in fine penmanship.

"You are cordially invited to celebrate the engagement of Lady Allison Elizabeth Hamilton to Lord Anthony… James… Capono."


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Twenty**

Lord Thomas glanced between the two men still looming above him. The way Jack had said Capono's name triggered something in his grief-addled brain. "You know him, then?"

"Unfortunately," Bobby spat out, his dislike for the man rolling on his tongue like a bad taste.

"And you're certain he's the one who took my daughter?"

Bobby glanced at Jack. He seemed to have recovered from his initial shock, so the Aussie decided it would be better if his friend should tell the older man the truth.

Jack nodded, running a hand through his hair. It was one of those mannerisms he did when he was frustrated and he certainly was frustrated at the moment. "After she was taken, Sue learned… some things about the man who took her and also one of his so-called clients. Tony Capono."

"What kinds of things?"

Jack shrugged. "Only she knows that for sure, but whatever she does know, it's worth killing over."

The color completely drained from Lord Thomas' face and for a moment Jack thought the man might vomit. "Killing? They're going to kill her?"

Bobby shook his head, laying a strong, supportive hand upon Sue's father's shoulder. "No. We won't let that happen. We'll find Sue and we will keep her safe." He made the promise to the father but he also made the promise to himself. He would never forgive himself if they failed and he had to see his best friend so heartbroken again.

* * *

><p>"So, how do you even expect to catch this blackguard?" Myles asked with an incredulous gleam in his blue eyes. Lord Thomas had been given a bed upstairs to rest. Tara had even cooked up an herbal condition to make relaxation easier. The last time they'd checked on him, he'd been sound asleep.<p>

Now, they were all in the kitchen, discussing their plan of rescuing Sue. It would have only been a discussion among the men, but Lucy and Tara had put their feet down and demanded to have a part in it. With the right disguises, they could blend in with the rest of the room and no one would ever be the wiser.

"Capono's always been such a slippery devil. How do we even know he's going to show to this thing?"

"Because this marriage means a great deal of money for him," Jack informed them all. Tony wasn't' a man to love much but the one thing that they could count on was his greed. "Allie's dowry is massive. He'd be a fool not to show. Which means…"

"He wouldn't have the time to do major harm to Sue," Tara finished for him. He nodded in ascension, the hint of a smirk on his lips.

A chill ran down Lucy's spine. She had to rub her hands up and down her arms to ease it away. I've never been so thankful for someone wanting to draw out the death of a person." She shivered and leaned into her husband when he opened his arms to comfort her.

"Talk about a small miracle." D shook his head. "Shouldn't we alert the marshals?"

"Billy's on his way as we speak. He should get word to Marshal Kenner before the party begins."

"What about Hayden?" Bobby asked. He was really looking forward to getting his hands around that yabbo's neck.

"We'll deal with him later. Tonight is about rescuing Sue and saving Allie from a fate worse than death." He wouldn't allow his friend to give up her life and the possibility of finding love for a man like Capono; a man who was only interested in her title and her father's money. Jack might not be in love with her, himself, but Allie was still his friend and deserved better. A lot better. He rapped his knuckles against the tabletop. "Let's suit up, boys and girls."


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Sue's head was still spinning and her vision was blurry. She didn't know where she was or even how she got there. In fact, the last thing she remembered was seeing a strange shadow cross underneath her chamber door and peering out to see if it had been her father. Everything after that was still a bit fuzzy.

And nauseating.

Her stomach rolled within her belly and she felt the warmth flood from her face. Rolling over, she heaved onto the floor, only slightly thankful that nothing decided to emerge. Returning to her back, she closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths. Before long, the icky feeling in her stomach vanished and she was able to open her eyes without the entire room spinning around her.

Slowly, she sat up just in case the dizziness returned. But it continued to stay away. Sighing with relief, she glanced around at the four walls of her prison… if she could call it that. Even her bedroom could not match the opulence of the one she currently resided in. The bed she sat on was made of the finest wood she'd ever seen and even embellished with bits of gold around the edges. The bed linens were soft against her clammy skin. When she ran her fingertips over it, they felt like they were running through liquid.

This place was surely one of money. But what was she doing here? Why had she been brought here? Who had taken her from her home… again?

Getting to her feet, she walked over to the door. Perhaps this was not what she believed it to be. Perhaps she was a guest here instead of a prisoner. Reaching out for the handle, she turned it.

But it didn't budge. So much for the idea of being a guest. She was locked in this room with no way of escape. It was usual… this bedroom—if that's what it really was—had no windows. It didn't have an armoire, curtains, or even a desk. Why, except for the bed, it was completely bare.

She was alone. Her emotions were a mix of scared and angry which made her want to cry. But she held the tears at bay. It would do her no good to cry. She had to keep a calm head if she had any hope of escape. She was determined to get away; to find her way back home.

But for now, she could only sink back into the soft mattress, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them close. She had nothing to do but wait for her captor—or captors—to return to do with her what they wished. But when they did, she wasn't going to go without a fight.

* * *

><p>Jack straightened the knot at his throat and smoothed out the lapels of his dress coat as he looked in the mirror. He wasn't really looking at his reflection but the people mingling behind him instead. Familiar faces were all around but none of them belonged to Capono.<p>

He hoped he hadn't been wrong. Tony's desire to own as much money and power as possible was the one thing he could stake his life on—or in this case, Sue's. The man was greedy to be sure but would be willingly give up a small fortune just to get rid of one small insect buzzing about his life? Doubtful.

He was here somewhere. And when Jack found him, he would not be held responsible for his actions.

"Refreshment, sir?" a chipped young servant girl asked, her blond hair framing a pair of warm green eyes and barely hanging just past her shoulders.

He picked up a glass of wine from the tray she held and took a sip. "Anything?" he asked around the rim of the crystal goblet as Tara rearranged her tray so it wouldn't topple when she moved.

"No sign of him yet, though as a whole, this group isn't quite fond of Lord Hamilton's choice of a husband for his daughter."

Jack snorted a laugh. Everyone in the countryside had had dealings with Capono that had not been the most prosperous. In fact, a few of the acquaintances Jack shared with him called him a charlatan and a liar. Neither description was far from the truth. "What about Hayden?"

"No sign of him yet either, but D and Bobby are posted outside as footmen. They'll let us know if and when he shows up."

"Myles?"

She fought back a giggle as she pointed in the direction where Leland was standing, conversing with two men. She'd never gotten the chance to see Myles in all his glory, but she had to admit he was definitely in his element in this room full of blue bloods. "He's working the room with his usual charm, though he's still disappointed that he couldn't have Lucy on his arm."

"He knows why," Jack reminded her. Myles wouldn't have been able to blend in as well as he had. As long as he was alone, he was being treated in a kind and courteous matter—or at least as much so as could happen in such company. If Lucy had been by his side tonight, he would have been treated like an outcast. Besides, she'd been needed elsewhere.

She nodded, "I know, although I think she would look as or more beautiful than most of these women if she were dressed to the nines too."

He smiled as he drank from his cup again. "I agree. What did she have to say when she checked in?"

"She's been looking for her. She's scoured the entire first floor, but so far no sign of her." She shuffled her tray from one hand to another and brushed some hair behind her ear. "Do you really think she's here?"

Jack didn't know how to answer that question. He supposed there was a chance that Tony had had the chance to stash Sue somewhere else until he had to get through the evening, but something in his gut told him that they were on the right track. Sue was here somewhere. They just all had to keep looking. "Tell Lucy to keep looking," he said instead, hoping his eyes revealed just how positive he'd been about this. "The marshals should be here shortly. We have to find Capono and Sue before they arrive."

"I'll let you know when and if I see him too."

He nodded and she bowed as low as she could with the heavy tray in her grasp before turning to leave. He called her back. "Tara? Thank you."

Her smile was wide in bright in return. "She's my friend too," she reminded him. "And we won't give up until we find her."

He smiled as she disappeared into the throng of people, her façade back in place as she offered drinks to whomever she passed. It had finally hit him. None of them really were going to give up until Sue was found. His heart soared with pride for the effect she'd had on their group. She surely was special and when he found her, Jack wasn't going to let her go.

"Jack?" a voice crowing with excitement caught his attention. Turning, he watched the approach of a young woman, her dark brown curly hair swept up and pinned tightly, leaving a few tendrils to frame her face. Her brown eyes were wide with excitement as she walked over to him, threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. "I'm so happy you made it. I was almost afraid you didn't come."

He offered her a kind smile, because it was all he could give when he knew of the kind of scum she was about to be wed to. "I couldn't miss this, now could I?" he asked, slipping a polite and friendly mask over his features, successfully blocking out all anger and hatred he held toward the man about to swindle poor Allie and her father out of their entire life-savings. "But where is your fiancée?"

"Oh I'm sure he's around here somewhere," she said offhandedly before her eyes narrowed in question. "You aren't going to start anything, are you? I know you and Anthony aren't exactly on the best of terms these days."

He held his hands up in defense. "I promise I won't start anything." But he most certainly would finish it.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Sue hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep. She'd been keeping a constant eye on the door, waiting to see it open so she could disable her kidnapper—how, she was still uncertain. It wasn't until a hand roughly grabbed her shoulder that she realized that she was no longer alone.

Jumping back, she shimmied on the bed, until her back was against the headboard. Wide-eyed, she stared up at Capono and the smarmy look on the man's face.

"Please, don't hurt me," she begged, tears suddenly flooding her eyes. She inwardly chastised herself. What a time to show weakness! "My father… he'll give you whatever you want."

Tony's smile was confident and eerie as he stared down at her. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against one of the bed's four posters. "I highly doubt that. What I want, Miss Thomas is you… in this bed… stone cold dead." He chuckled at the fear that engulfed her eyes. With each word he'd spoken, they'd gotten wider and wider. And at his last word, she'd gone completely pale.

"Why me?" she asked, hoping her voice remained steady. "What have I done to offend you?"

He lifted one shoulder in a shrug that exuded confident. "You know too much and we can't have that."

Her hair bounced around her shoulders as she shook her head. "I won't tell anyone what I know." Her emotions were filling her voice. She knew what they felt like on her tongue. She knew her defenses were failing her. "I promise."

"Promises don't mean much to me little girl." His stare turned cold and his expression fell into an impenetrable mask she couldn't describe. "What you know can ruin me."

Was that a flicker of fear she saw in his eyes? If it had been, it was gone as soon as she blinked.

"You won't get away with this."

Laughter shook his body as he pushed away from the poster of the bed and took a step toward her. His large form loomed over her like an angry shadow. "And who's going to stop me?" He certainly didn't see anyone racing to her rescue.

"Jack will." She blurted it out without even thinking. But even if Jack wasn't coming to save her, she certainly could make Tony believe it.

He laughed again.

Or not, she frowned.

"Hudson?" he asked incredulously. "You actually believe that that coward is going to rescue you? Even after he pushed you away? Sent you back home to your father? Oh, yes, I know all about that, Miss Thomas," he informed her when the wrinkles of confusion marred her smooth forehead. "I wouldn't get your hopes up."

He continued to move toward her, so instead of her eyes focusing on the words he was saying—she didn't really care what they were anyway—she focused on where he stood. He was almost standing above her now. Her gaze darted to the door and back. She could easily make her escape before he could even get back around the monstrous bed. But first she would have to disable him.

Waiting until he was just a breath away, she thrust her foot into his stomach, rolled over the mattress and to the other side of the bed. She tumbled off the edge, but landed on her feet before she raced for the door.

She grabbed the handle and turned…

It wouldn't budge!

Then a hand grabbed her and tossed her back onto the bed. Her head knocked against the headboard hard enough for her to see stars.

"When the time comes," he growled at her from his place beside the door, "I'm really going to enjoy watching you die." Still clutching at his stomach, he pulled a key from his inside jacket pocket and unlocked the door. Making sure she was where he'd left her, he slipped out of the room and locked the door securely behind him.

The kick hadn't hurt. It had merely just knocked the wind out of him and he was still desperately trying to get it back. She was a feisty one that was for sure.

Resting his back against the door, he took in a breath and slowly blew it out. His eyes fluttered closed as the pain subsided and breathing became easier.

"There you are!" His eyes popped open to find a pair of brown eyes staring questioningly at him. "I've been looking for you everywhere… What are you doing up here?"

Tony's fake smile slid into place as he pushed away from the door and offered her his elbow. Her gaze was weary, but she slipped her arm through the crook of his elbow and walked with him as he led her away from the end of the hallway. "You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to this house. It's so big that I got lost."


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Jack studied the couple of the hour as they danced in each other's arms. Capono was grinning in his usual sly manner that could make a man's skin crawl. Of course, there was nothing unusual there. It was Allie's forced smile as she looked up at her fiancée that caught his attention. Her eyes were no longer shining brightly and her shoulders and back were slightly rigid. Something had changed since they'd danced barely an hour ago and he suspected it had something to do with the subject of their previous conversation.

"_Don't give me that look," she chastised as Jack spun her upon the dance floor. Her brown eyes were sparkling and her cheeks held the slightest flush of color. Allie had always loved to dance, but he was ruining her good mood with his sour disposition._

"_What look?" He tried to feign ignorance, but she wasn't buying it._

"_I've known you all my life, Jackson. Don't think for one moment that I can't tell when you're annoyed with me." He shook his head in protest, but with one look into her fiery brown eyes he was instantly silenced. "Anthony is a good man."_

"_I've yet to see that," he mumbled with a roll of his eyes as he raised their intertwined arms above their heads and twirled her again._

_She sighed exasperatedly at him. "Honestly, why does it always seem like a competition between you men? When one has something that he wants, another is griping and groaning because he doesn't have that same thing." _

"_I don't want you, Allie," he told her matter-of-factly. There was no malice in his tone or ill-will meant by his words. It was just the truth._

_She smoothed out a nonexistent wrinkle in his lapel and tried not to smile. "I know. That's not what I meant at all. You want to be happy. You deserve it too and it just so happens that Anthony has that and you're jealous. It's kind of sweet." He rolled his eyes at her comment which she chuckled at. "In a rugged, masculine sort of way, of course." The indignant snort he gave in response made her laugh even harder. "You know, you are allowed to show emotion every once in a while. It's not going to kill you or make you any less of a man. Besides, you'll meet your match one day."_

"_I already have." For the first time that evening he actually smiled, the shells of his ears warming at the feelings that emanated from within his chest._

_She seemed genuinely surprised and glanced around the room hoping to catch sight of her. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? What's she like? Is she pretty? Did she come tonight?" _

_His blush faded and the smile that formed on his lips whenever he thought of Sue fell. "I'm hoping."_

_She stared at him in confusion as the song ended and the room filled with gentle applause. "What is that supposed to mean?"_

_It took him a moment to consider what he should tell her, because this wasn't going to be an easy conversation. "Allie, just how well do you know your intended?"_

He'd gone on to tell her his suspicions about Capono. And apparently, she hadn't appreciated his feelings toward the man who would soon be her husband. He should have known that it would have been difficult to convince her even if their marriage wouldn't be one out of love. Marriage to the man would give her the security and comfort she deserved. At least, that's what she'd told him before turning and going in search of a place to think.

Now, as he watched them from across the room, her posture revealed her doubts and revelation that she barely knew the man she was dancing with. He silently cursed her father for pushing her into a marriage to a man she knew nothing about. A marriage without love. Shaking his head, he took a drink from his glass and looked away. He hated the fact that he'd originally been the one to plant the seed of doubt inside of her, but as he looked away he realized that something else had formed these doubts.

But he would worry about that later. As he turned, he caught a glimpse of Myles conversing with Lucy as she offered him something from her tray of hors d'oeuvres. Their discussion looked heated and when Leland's eyes widened, Jack knew they'd found something. Setting aside his drink, he hurried over to them.

"What happened?"

Anger was now visible in Myles's eyes. His fists were clenched and he looked like he was about to throttle his wife. "She followed Capono," he growled, desperately trying to count backward from one hundred to soothe his fury. So far, it wasn't working.

Jack's own rage matched that of Leland to the point that Lucy was forced to reassure them both. "He never saw me."

"That's beside the point. What if he had?" Counting definitely wasn't doing the job. Myles needed a good stiff drink to calm his nerves. Too bad there wasn't a servant nearby to provide him with it.

"But he didn't. And that's not the point anyway." She shook her head, trying to get her thoughts in order. They were distracting her with their unnecessary over-protectiveness. "Sue's here."

Jack's fury ran cold at that declaration. "You're sure?"

She nodded. "I heard her speaking to Capono upstairs. He has her locked in a storage closet on the third floor."

"We need that key," Myles told Jack.

Like he didn't realize that? "Does Capono still have it on him?"

Lucy nodded and glanced at the man they were talking about. "When he and Miss Allie were coming down the stairs, he slipped it into his jacket pocket."

Now Allie's expression made sense. She must have found Capono upstairs. But, how would she have known? "You sent her up there, didn't you?" her smile of triumph was the only answer he required. "Good job."

"It was still dangerous," her husband reminded her.

She rolled her eyes at him and tapped him consolingly on the arm. She knew she would be paying for her actions later, but now they needed to focus. "Yes, and we'll deal with all the repercussions later, sweetheart. But, now we have to get that key."

"You mean this key?"

A tray was thrust in front of Jack's face on which sat a small, ornate golden key. Picking up the key in his fingers, he pushed the tray away to look down at the petite servant girl who'd just tried to take off his nose. "Do I even want to know how you got this?"

She smiled up at him, her expression cheeky as she gave a slight shrug. "It's like riding a horse. You never quite forget how." A playful wink followed her words as she tucked the empty tray underneath her arm. "Just don't tell Bobby." When she'd first arrived at Hudson Manor, he'd been determined to pull her away from her sticky-fingered ways. And he had, eventually, but it had been a big part of her life growing up that it continued to stay with her into adulthood. It would always be a part of her, but now that she was older and wiser, she could use her abilities for good. And saving Sue was definitely good.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Sue was gone. The room was empty except for the bed. The wrinkles in the duvet were the only visual evidence that anyone had been inside. However, a light flowery scent permeated the air. It was a scent Jack remembered quite well. He'd first smelled it when Sue had cornered him in his study that one night when she'd unknowingly seduced him to the point of throwing all of his good intentions out the window and at the same time made him fall in love with her.

It seemed like such a long time ago, now.

"She was in here, I know it," Lucy defended to Jack. The lost expression on his face brought tears to her eyes.

Myles consoled her with a gentle hand to her back. "We believe you." He pulled her close and moved his hand in tiny circles to comfort her and to chase away her tears. "It looks like we underestimated Capono."

Jack nodded as he continued to stare at the bed. Just what had the sick fiend planned for Sue in there? "He must have been working with someone."

"It couldn't have been Hayden, could it?" Tara asked, squeezing between them all to close the door. She needed to block out the horrible image of that room and it was the only way she could think to do so. "Sue told me that he would actually sever ties with whomever he worked with after their deals were closed."

"But what if what she knows was enough to keep his tie with Capono open just long enough for them to kill her?" Lucy fully leaned into the warmth Myles offered her and fought the urge to bury her face in his chest.

"It's certainly plausible." Myles glanced at Jack to gage his reaction.

His friend stared at the door for a moment before shaking his head to clear it like he'd been lost in thought. "We still don't know where to find him. Even if we tried to track him, we still might not get there on time." That theory caused his heart to plummet all the way down to his stomach. If they got there even a moment too late… He shook his head again. He didn't want to think about that.

"So, what do we do?" Tara's voice was small and quiet, completely different from her usual tone.

Jack's shoulders lifted slightly before sagging in defeat. "I wish I knew."

A sudden ruckus rose up from the floorboards. Glass was breaking and men and women were screaming and yelling. "What was that?" Tara asked, jumping at the sound of a loud crash and what sounded like more yelling.

"Let's go," Jack ordered, leading them down the corridor to the stairs.

"What else can go wrong?" Myles muttered to himself with a shake of his head. Giving the girls a shove toward the staircase, he took up the rear and followed them down to the ballroom where the chaos was emanating from.

* * *

><p>Some of the guests had fled. Those not wanting to witness such a horrible scene had departed at the first sign of trouble. The rest—those who found the party to be quite dull and were now looking for a bit of entertainment—however, had spread out to the corners of the room far enough away from the man who'd disturbed the party, yet close enough to get a good view of the ensuing battle.<p>

"Where is she?" the man cried, his eyes cold and unyielding as he stared daggers in Capono's direction.

"Oh my gosh…"

"Is that…"

"Lord Thomas?" Jack asked, not so loud to alert the entire room, but loud enough to gain the attention of the crazed man. The man didn't acknowledge him, but Jack wasn't discouraged. It was him, indeed. The shirt he wore was torn and covered in dirt, his breeches not in any better condition. His hair was askew instead of molded in that regal coif he'd sported only a few short hours ago. It was the same man, yet he was now incensed with a madness Jack had never seen before.

He took a step forward at the same time Myles stepped in front of both Tara and Lucy to shield them from the sight of the damage and crazed look in Lord Thomas's eyes. It wouldn't do him any good though, Jack knew. He didn't even have to glance back to know the women were peering around Leland's tall form to get a glimpse of what was happening.

Finally, Thomas spared him a glance. It lasted no more than a few seconds. It was obvious he only had eyes for Capono. That and a gun. "Stay out of this Hudson."

"Couldn't have said it any better, myself," Capono chuckled, but Thomas pressed his forearm against his throat to instantly silence him and pressed the gun against his temple.

Jack recognized the pistol as the one he kept in a locked drawer in his study. The old man must have broken the lock and taken the gun. "Let's be reasonable, sir. Killing him won't solve anything." And he truly believed that. The man deserved to die for his actions—there was no doubt about that—but he needed to rot in a jail cell for many years first.

"He has my daughter."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The old man had a good grip on Capono's throat, but he'd been able to choke out those few words.

"Here now…" Lord Hamilton roared, trying to restore whatever order he might still possess in his own home. He took a step forward, but halted when Lord Thomas aimed in his direction. The man might be completely dense when it came to finding a suitable husband for his daughter, but he sure knew when his life was on the line. He quickly shut his gaping jaw and returned to where he previously stood beside his daughter.

"Relax, John," Jack urged, still moving forward in a calm manner, his arms raised out to the side to show that he would not draw the pistol he had hidden under his jacket just in case they would encounter this very thing. Movement behind the crazed intruder caught his attention. His eyes flickered to the faces of the two men standing there, but quickly returned.

"Don't tell me to relax. He stole my only treasure from me! You said so yourself!"

"More like a curse."

"Shut up!" Both men shouted toward Capono.

"I know I said those things," Jack said, focusing him attention back on the man deranged with grief. "But killing him will not get Sue back." Meanwhile, hadn't he been blaming him only a few hours ago? This entire scenario was getting stranger and stranger.

Tears filled Thomas's eyes, his chin quivering with emotion. "I know that." The hand holding the gun dropped until it hung loosely at his side. His shoulders slumped in defeat and the tears spilled over his lashes as he mumbled something under his breath.

Jack couldn't be sure what he'd just heard. "Your… fault?" That's what it had sounded like. Lord Thomas was blaming himself. But why? "What is your fault?"

"Everything!"

Jack was close enough now that he could pull the gun out of his hand, but just as he was about to reach for it, Thomas raised it again, this time in a different direction.

"I just want him to see what his evil actions had created." He pulled back the hammer on the colt and held it with an unsteady hand.

Gasps and murmurs echoed about the room. Myles turned his body so he could shield the girls and to keep the nightmarish visions out of his mind as Jack cried out: "John, don't!" just before a shot rang out.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

There was the sound of a struggle and someone falling to the ground.

Peering back around, Myles was relieved to find Jack still standing and Bobby and Dimitrius had joined the fray. D was securing Capono's hands behind his back with rope. There was no way the blackguard was going to be able to talk himself out of this one. Once the Marshals finally arrived, they would cart him off to jail and hopefully throw away the key. Lord Thomas, however, lay on the ground. From where Myles was standing, it didn't look like the man was moving. What had happened when he'd turned away? Had Jack been able to get the gun away in enough time or had he… gone through with it?

"Please…" a soft sob echoed throughout the quiet room. "Please…"

Jack stared down at the man he'd wrestled the gun away from. The gleam in his eyes was desperate as he clung to Jack's pant leg and pleaded with him to put an end to his misery. "No." Sue would hate him if he let her father kill himself. In fact, he would hate himself just as much if he'd let the older man pull the trigger.

"She'll never forgive me. I can't face her after what I've done."

"He's talking crazy, Jack," Bobby muttered as they shared a glance.

Jack was beginning to think the same thing, but Thomas believed that he'd done something so terrible that he'd decided the only way he could deal with the repercussions was to end his life. There was more to the story than they were being told. "What have you done, John?"

They never received an answer. The man immediately broke into heavy, heart-wrenching sobs that shook his entire frame until his grip loosened and Jack was able to pull his leg free. Whatever he'd done, John Thomas had found it unforgiveable in his daughter's eyes. But Jack knew of Sue's kind forgiving heart. It wasn't in her nature to hate others. And when they finally found her, they would prove it to him.

"Why do I have the suspicion that what he's talking about has something to do with you?" Jack hadn't even noticed that Bobby had left his side until he heard the familiar accent of his best friend. Manning had stalked over to Capono and grabbed the weaselly yabbo by his shirt and hauled him to his feet. But the anger in the Aussie's voice and his threatening one did nothing to dissuade Capono. In fact, that smug grin returned now that adequate air was moving through his lungs. The sight of it made Bobby's stomach turn and bile rise to his throat. He kept himself in check though, despite his wanting to rip the drongo limb from limb. "You'd better start talking, mate. Because what I do to you will tickle compared to what the Marshals will do once they get hold of you."

He received no verbal response. Only a wider grin.

"Where's Sue?" Jack asked, his stare hard and cold enough to form icicles on his lashes.

"Dead," was the simple answer they were given.

Bobby choked up tighter on the man's collar, enjoying how the color drained from his face. "Wrong answer. We know she was here. We know she's alive. Who took her?"

Capono glared back at the tall Australian and shook his head in defiance. "I don't have to tell you anything."

"Well someone had better start explaining!"

All eyes turned toward the doorway of the west entryway. Twelve men stood there, armed with rifles in their hands and pistols on their hips. The band was led by a small man with wrinkles marring a once youthful face. His eyes were like cold blue steel as they moved about the room, taking in the sight of all the guest who still lingered.

"If you are not directly involved in the situation, I suggest you leave." _Or be arrested._ He didn't say it outright, but it was certainly implied and no one waited around to see if the threat would be acted upon. Even the Hamilton's staff retreated until it was only their master and young mistress remained.

The Marshals seemed content with that as they approached the small group, their arms still at the ready.

"Marshal Kenner," Jack addressed the old man with a sense of openness that eased the frisson of tension in the room. Then he smiled, "Wes."

"Hudson," the man replied, removing his hat to smooth back the little bit of hair that remained on the top of his head. He clapped the young man on the back with the familiar touch of friendship. His eyes then moved to Bobby and D respectively, each of them gaining a nod. "Manning, Gans… It's been a long time." Yet this was not the time to exchange pleasantries. "Your boy said you needed our assistance. He was a bit sketchy on the details, though. Care to tell me what this is all about?" He eyed Capono as he struggled against his bounds, but paid little attention to him. His focus was on the broken man sprawled out on the floor.

"This mad man destroyed my daughter's evening!" Lord Hamilton claimed, his regal appearance back in place now that a Colt wasn't being aimed at his face.

Wes held up a hand to silence the pompous man. There were more important things going on here than just a ruined party. "What's going on, Jack?"

Jack began the story with Sue's first kidnapping, explaining how Bobby and Myles had found her in Hayden's clutches and subsequently bought her freedom and brought her to his home. He went on to tell him about what Sue had endured while in Hayden's "summer home"—the way she and the other girls were treated, their living conditions, what they were forced to learn—and explained how he'd sent her back to her father, the man lying on the floor.

"Someone took her again from her home. She was here. We're sure of it. But now she's gone again and Capono knows of her whereabouts." The man in question snorted a laugh and shook his head. Just for that, D twisted his arm a little harder than necessary.

"But what about him?" Wes asked about Lord Thomas. The man was now up in a sitting position with a heavy blanket draped over his shoulders. His hands were shackled in front of him, but from the look in his eyes, there wasn't the possibility of him trying to run.

"It's all my fault…"

"He's been saying that for a while, now," Bobby told him, glancing back at his bride-to-be. Her eyes were filled with tears as she stared at the broken man on the ground, tears that he had the urge to chase away with a tight embrace.

He watched as she broke away from Myles and Lucy, her steps slow and calculated. He reached out for her, but she merely shook him away and moved over to their prisoner, no judgment in her eyes, only her normal curiosity.

"Lord Thomas?" she called gently to him, crouching down to his eyelevel.

It took a moment for his eyes to reach hers. When they did, she was taken aback by the emotion running through them. Lord Thomas was fighting not just an internal battle with himself, but a war. "I've lost her."

"We'll get her back," she promised, even though she had no right to do so. Still, they would make certain those responsible would surely pay for their actions.

He shook his head, his lower lip quivering. "She's not mine to have anymore."

Tara asked him what he meant by that, but he refused to answer. He merely gave a shake of his head, dismissing the rest of her questioning. Climbing back to her feet, she watched the older man as his words sank in. His empty eyes focused on Capono one last time before he lowered his head with all the shame he felt.

Then it hit her with a sudden gasp. Wide-eyed, she glanced between the two prisoners, unable to believe what she'd just concluded. But there was no other explanation. "You sold your own daughter?"


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

Jack wasn't usually one to drink. But he needed something with a heavy caliber of alcohol just so he could forget everything he'd heard this evening. Lord Thomas had sold his own daughter because he'd squandered all of his money away to Capono and his so-called investments. His debt had continued to grow until he'd lost everything; his money, his possessions, and most recently his home.

When Tara had broken down the last emotional barrier he'd built against his own deeds, he'd finally broken down and told them everything.

He'd begun gambling just after Sue's mother died. It was nothing serious at first. A card game here; a horse race there… Year after year, it would escalate and slowly the family's fortune dwindled as his daughter grew closer to marriageable age. Only when he realized that, he'd also realized that he'd gambled away her dowry and left her and her future husband with nothing.

That was when Capono had first approached him with his proposition. John, of course, had turned him away. The situation hadn't been dire enough yet for him to even consider that option. Sue was all he had left in life and even if he'd cursed them to life a life of destitution, he'd promised himself that selling his daughter to the vile blackguard would not even be an option.

But something had changed. Jack could only guess that Capono had laid out his entire act to the desperate man. There was no way to know for certain, considering the moment John had brought up that extremely dark hour, he'd shut down again. The only thing they did know was that the evening when Sue had been taken for the second time, was the evening that John Thomas had sold not only his soul to the devil incarnate, but his entire life as well.

Jack poured himself another drink and swallowed it in one swift gulp. Then he poured another.

"You okay Jack?" D asked as he watched his friend down his third shot of strong liquor.

Jack shook his head to ease the burn running down his throat. He was going to pay for this later, he was sure, but at the moment he needed to be numb.

"I just don't get it," he finally said after a moment of silence. He gripped the glass in his hand tightly so he wouldn't hurl it across the room. "How could he do something like that?"

"He was desperate. Desperate men do desperate things."

Jack snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes. He contemplated pouring himself another drink, but just set the glass on the mantle and turned away. "Tell me something, D. If you were in the same situation, would you have done the same thing? For Tanya?"

D's response was an immediate "No. I would have found some other way. Besides," he added with a smirk, "Donna would have my head."

That was true, Jack knew. Donna Gans was a tough little lady but she also had one of the largest hearts he'd ever seen. Until Sue, that is. "They get anything out of him yet?" he asked of Capono, eager to change the subject.

"Not yet, but Wes'll get something out of him eventually."

"But what if eventually is too late?" It was a question on all their minds.

"We can't think like that." Myles had remained silent for quite some time. He'd followed along with them like a silent shadow but never spoke. The shock of seeing a man trying to take his own life was new to him. Of course, he'd heard stories about such things, but hearing someone talking about it and seeing it where two very different things. "We have to remain positive. We owe Sue that much."

Jack allowed the hint of a smirk to appear on his lips. "And I though you didn't like her."

Myles smiled in return. "She has a way of burrowing her way into your heart, that one." Besides, she didn't deserve the life that had been laid out in front of her. Now all she had left was to look toward the future and Myles was quite certain that future involved Jack Hudson.

"We'll get her back, Sparky."

The three men looked up to see the tall figure of Bobby leaning against the door jam. He looked as tired as the rest of them felt. The day had been a long one as it was. And it was only going to get longer.

"Lucy and Tara settled in?" D asked.

Stifling a yawn, Bobby nodded and stalked over to the closest chair that could fit his large frame. "It took some goading, but they're finally asleep." In actuality, Lucy had been out as soon as her head had touched the pillow. Tara, however, had taken a bit more convincing, yet no one would hear him complaining.

He tried to hide the smirk that appeared on his still tingling lips. She hadn't wanted to fall asleep, lest she miss something important, but he then reminded her that he, Myles, Jack and D had a very long night ahead of them and she would need to be well-rested and prepared for when they brought Sue home the next morning.

She hadn't been convinced by his theory, of course and he'd had to use another method of persuasion.

He'd only meant to kiss her once before wishing her sweet dreams, but the moment their lips met, he realized how much of a mistake that was. The energy current that shot through them both when his lips covered hers shot straight to his gut where heat began to pool and blossom into the passion he felt for the woman lying in the bed. It only increased when her hand raised to sift through the thickness of his hair.

He stifled a groan at the memory of her fingernails scoring against his scalp and her tongue boldly flicking out like a tiny hand reaching for more contact. The way the soft curves of her breasts arched to meet him, the sweet sounds she made in the back of her throat when his hand reached out to cup her supple flesh.

She'd whispered his name on a breathy moan and tried to pull him closer. But he was already close to the edge of his self-control and if they would have continued any longer, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself.

He'd eased himself away from her when he heard Lucy shift in the other bed, adding a little bit more distance until Tara had finally fallen asleep, hopefully dreaming of him.

"Good," Myles said, knocking him out of his reverie. "Those two have already been through enough. They should at least get a good night's sleep out of the deal."

"Yeah, we really need to thank Lord Hamilton for allowing them to stay here for the night." The Aussie scrubbed his face with his hand to rub away the exhaustion.

"I think he considers it a mere pittance to the relief he feels now that his daughter is no longer engaged to Capono." D couldn't resist smiling. It had been so great to see Allie rip the engagement ring off of her ringer and toss it at the man in the Marshal's custody. Especially when the ring bounced off the man's head and clattered to the floor, the "pure white diamond"—the main focal point of the platinum filigree band—shattering into a million pieces. The man was so willing to use others to gain money and power, yet with everything he had, he hadn't even been willing to spend the money on a real diamond for his so-called beloved.

Allie was lucky to be rid of him.

"Hudson!" They all jumped at the sound of Wes's deep voice calling the room to attention. The small man filled the doorway, his Stetson still perched on top of his head.

"Sir?" Jack asked as if he was back on the battlefield during the war and Wes was, once again, his commanding officer. "Did he tell you anything?"

Wes nodded as he poured himself a drink and tossed it back. "Oh yeah. He started singing like a little birdie once all the charges were stacked against him."

"What about Sue?" D asked. "Did he tell you where she is?"

Wes nodded again, setting his glass on the mantle beside Jack's empty one. "He told me, alright. But, you're not going to like it."


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

"_You're not going to like it."_

Jack snorted as Wes's words echoed through his brain, fighting to pierce the rage running through the rest of his boy. That had been an understatement. Sue was now back in Hayden's clutches, but it wouldn't be for long if what Capono had revealed meant anything.

Jack knew Lord Capono was unable to kill. Just one look in the smarmy man's eyes told him that he didn't have the resolve to take another's life, no matter how he played himself off to be. He could pretend to be cold and heartless, but underneath he was nothing more than a coward.

That was why he and Hayden had teamed up in the first place. Hayden was as ruthless as they came. It would take pleasure in torturing the poor girl before going in for the kill. And even though it made Jack sick to the stomach as he thought of it, it was something he was counting on.

He slowed his horse as he crested a large hill. The sound of hoof beats thundered behind him, but he didn't bother to look back as he removed a slip of paper from his inside jacket pocket. Written on it was the directions to Hayden's hide-a-way; the same place Sue had called his "summer home". Meanwhile, it was really just a rundown old army fort that had been destroyed during the war.

From what Capono had said, Hayden had taken ownership of it in no so legal way. But that's what happened, Jack supposed, when a man paid off a magistrate.

"That it?" Bobby asked, pulling his horse up to rest beside Jack's. The animal's slick flesh quivered underneath him and the beast shook its great head, letting out a high-pitched whinny. The Aussie soothed his steed with a pat of his hand and the horse immediately calmed.

"'Up Bureau Hill and down into Washington Meadow'," Jack read the last line written on the page. Putting it away, he lifted his eyes to scan the dark horizon. It was mostly covered with a dense line of trees that cast shadows about the large field, but tucked inside of the darkness was a structure.

It was there that they would find Sue and hopefully get to her before it was too late.

* * *

><p>"S-s-s-sir?"<p>

Lord Hayden looked up from the finance report laid out before him at the sound of a trembling, nasal voice. A small, balding man with spectacles perched on the edge of his nose had poked his head in the door, asking for entrance. Hayden said nothing, only gestured the man inside with a wave of his hand before returning back to the report he was stewing over.

"Um… w-we h-h-have a p-p-problem, s-sir." His eyes darted to the young girl tied to the wingback chair in the middle of the room and then back. Her eyes were closed and her head hung low as if she was sleeping. Using a handkerchief, the man mopped the thick sheen of sweat from his ever-expanding forehead.

"And we'll have another if you continue to speak out of turn, Pitts. Just because I allowed you into the room does not give you the right to open your mouth."

"B-but, s-sir…"

Hayden sighed in exasperation and slammed his ball point pen down onto the top of the old worn desk he'd rescued from a room on the north side of the building that had been completely destroyed. "What is it you prattling ninny?" It was best to hear the incessant man out now or else he would continue to babble until Hayden had no choice but to shoot him. That was something he really didn't want to do considering Pitts knew every minute little detail about his dealings. Besides, it would take far too long for him to break in another.

"It's Capono, sir." At last the man had stopped that annoying stutter! "I've just received word that he's been taken into the Marshal's custody, sir." The stutter might have been gone, but it continued to tremble as he delivered his news. His hand was worse at it held out the letter he'd just received to his master. The thick parchment made a flapping sound in the silent room as his fingers quivered under Lord Hayden's piercing gaze.

Without a word, his master snatched the letter from his grasp and read it. He'd sent two of his men to spy on the self-righteous fool just in case something like this happened. And no doubt the coward had let loose all the information he'd been entrusted with.

Cursing under his breath, Hayden crumbled up the letter and quickly stood up, knocking his chair over in the process. "Gather everything pertinent. Dispose of everyone not."

"Does that include…"

"Everyone," he growled. The cold stare of his eyes would make him obey, Malcolm knew. That was why he paid him so well. Discretion was Pitt's specialty. The man usually knew how to keep his mouth shut. Now was one of those times. He merely nodded before hurrying from the room to carry out his master's orders.

Fury surged through Hayden. He knew something like this was going to happen, which is why he usually worked alone. He should have ended things with Capono when he first had the chance but their first priority was to get the girl. And he'd need Capono at least for that. He should have paid him off and just dealt with it himself.

Now he had to get rid of everything. His home, his possessions… his girls. Picking up a glass paperweight, he hurled it against the wall. It shattered into a million pieces and still he didn't feel any better.

Turning, he leaned against the edge of the roll-top desk and admired his captive from afar. She was a natural beauty. Smooth, creamy skin; silky hair like spun wheat; a body just ripe for the picking. That was what had drawn him to her in the beginning. John Thomas's gambling debts were also part of it, but to lay claim on such a fair creature was what he really longed for. He'd almost hoped that she wouldn't sell at the auction so she would remain with him.

But, of course, Hudson would have to be so noble and go in search of her. His alliance with the Marshals was one that infuriated Hayden to no end. He was the inside man they needed to put an end to all of Malcolm's hard work.

He sneered at the thought of that man and his silly sense of justice. No doubt he was racing to save the damsel in distress at this very moment. It would be such a shame for him to show up too late.

Despite his sigh of irritation, a smile crept upon his lips. "I do so hate to rush a torture, but time is of the essence." A chuckle echoed from deep within and his eyes turned black with evil intent.

Turning back to his desk, he unlocked the bottom drawer and removed what he needed before shutting it and turning back to the girl. He had to make this quick but there was no doubt how much he was going to enjoy it.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

"Wake up," Hayden growled at the girl in the chair, kicking its leg when he remembered with a roll of his eyes that she couldn't hear. He repeated his order.

"I wasn't asleep," she informed him, fury burning steadily in her eyes, forcing her tone to go deep and raspy. "I was praying for your black and evil soul."

He raised a hand to his chest like she'd wounded him with her words. "Now that hurt. And here I was, about to do something nice for you."

"I doubt letting me go had anything to do with it." She glared at him through the curtain of her bangs

He smirked at her fiery tongue. "Such a mouth on you. Too bad there isn't time to put it to better use." He cupped her chin between his thumb and forefinger, using just enough pressure to pinch her delicate flesh.

"Don't touch me." She shook away from him and glared. She fought against her bonds, the rope harsh against her wrists. It scraped her skin to the point of tearing it. The tiny wounds burned as tiny trickles of blood ran down her fingers and dripped to the floor.

Hayden admired the fight in her. It would be such a shame to snuff out such a brightly burning flame. If only he would have the chance to bed her, break her… But, then what use would she be afterward? Just another obedient slave like the others. That was the last thing he needed.

He grasped at her hair and pulled. Hard. She yelped in pain, tears forming in her eyes. "You are so beautiful," he whispered to her, his eyes turning dark with desire. "I would give anything to have you."

She snarled back at him, "I would rather die!"

He frowned down at her, making a tsking sound with his tongue that she would never hear. "That can be arranged, you know?" Reaching behind him, he removed the object he'd set upon the desktop. It glittered in the pale lamplight and reflected the light back. A smirk curled up at one side of his mouth as he watched her swallow. Her eyes went wide at the sight of the finely-crafted dagger in his large hand and it looked like she was beginning to tremble. "But, I will give you one last chance, Miss Thomas. Join me… Stay with me… And I'll let you live."

She grimaced in his direction. He could have chosen to speak his true intentions, but he'd decided that she could fill in the blanks for him. Her stomach churned at the images that ran through her mind and suddenly she felt very ill. Luckily, her stomach was empty and her resolve was strong. Eyes cold and unyielding, she shook her head. "No."

That stony façade fell back over his face as he raised the blade to her eyelevel. He stood so close to her that she could feel the heat of his breath against her cheek. "Well, then… I guess it's time to say goodbye."

* * *

><p>They should split up. They could cover more ground that way. Bobby snorted a mirthless laugh and swore under his breath as he tripped over a beam of fallen timber. Dust flew up from the charred piece of wood and got caught in his nose. He sneezed, causing more dust and ash into the air.<p>

"Shh!" Myles scolded him from the other side of the room. "We don't want to alert anyone that we're here."

Sniffing, the Aussie rubbed at his nose and glanced around the dilapidated hallway. Once, this building had thrived as an army camp. Once, it had housed hundreds of Union soldiers, provided them with shelter from the harsher elements, served as a home for the men who were fighting for what they believed in. But that was years ago. Since then, half of the barracks had been burned down and the rest of the building deserted.

Bobby was beginning to think that Capono had lied to them. Maybe this wasn't Hayden's hideout. Maybe this was just a ploy to set them on the wrong track. "I don't think we need to worry about that, mate. It doesn't look like anyone's been here for years." As proof, he brushed aside a cluster of cobwebs and dangled them in front of his companion's face.

Myles batted them away with a grimace and scowled at the tall Australian when he chuckled and tossed his torture device to the floor. "You just think you're so funny, don't you?"

"I try, mate," Bobby grinned, taking the lead. Using the moonlight filtering through the loose planks of wood lining the walls, they moved down to the end of the hallway, stopping at a heavy wooden door. Charring marred the craftsmanship, but it was still completely intact. The fire must have been extinguished before it reached the next half of the building.

Reaching out for the door latch, Bobby's fingers wrapped around it, but before he could turn it, he paused.

"What are you waiting for? It's not like we have all night. Let's get this over wi-" Myles was instantly silenced when Bobby's large hand settled over his mouth. He then raised a finger to his lips to silence him before removing his hand. "What did you hear?"

Bobby shook his head as he opened one ear to the floorboards he'd hear creaking somewhere nearby. "We're not alone." He glanced around his feet, looking for some sort of weapon. Shooting around in the dark was dangerous and while he didn't believe there was anyone around to get hurt by a loosely flying bullet, he wasn't willing to take the chance.

He found a leg from a table and a plank of wood. Handing one over to Myles, the two men backtracked through the hallway, taking care to not step on the decayed, creaking floor boards and alert whoever might be lingering at the other end of the hall.

As they got closer, they heard a distinct rustling and the sound of mumbled voices. So the intruder wasn't alone, then.

"I told you this wasn't the right way!" A hissed voice caught their attention.

"You said take a left," whispered the other.

"I meant your other left!"

Bobby frowned as the silhouette of the first voice came into his view. The intruder was at least a foot shorter than him with a slender build. Hair ran down to the shoulders, flipping out slightly in a windblown sort of style. That description, along with the hiss of a whispered voice caused his blood to boil with fierce anger. One glance toward Myles and he knew he and the aristocrat were now thinking on the same wavelength.

The two intruders continued to move closer toward them. When only a few yards separated the two groups, Myles and Bobby had split up, hiding within the shadows on the walls until the other two were directly in front of them. With catlike reflexes, they both sprung from their hiding spots and grabbed at the intruders.

Loud squeals of terror pierced through the silent corridor, followed up by two thuds as they were thrust against the wall.

"Are you looking to get yourself killed?" Bobby growled in his most menacing voice. The hand not pressed against the chest of the person he was holding clenched and unclenched.

"Or do you both have a death wish?" Myles joined him, his anger a bit less controlled than Bobby's.

"Bobby?"

"Myles?"

Their names were spoken in unison by the two women they were itching to throttle and crush to their chests in relief at the same time.

"What are you doing here, luv?" Releasing the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, Bobby felt his shoulders slump in relief. In all honesty, he was happy that they hadn't been one of Hayden's guards sent to knock them off one-by-one. Yet, to know the woman he loved willingly put herself in danger caused his anger to continue at a sizzle.

"We wanted to help." This came from Lucy whose brown eyes were now glittering in the moonlight with a thin layer of tears.

Myles released his hold on her and ran a hand through his hair with such aggravation she was worried he would end up pulling it out. "This is dangerous, Lucy."

"We don't care!" Tara exclaimed; her usual fire and spunk lighting up her eyes. "Sue's our friend and we want to help her."

"And staying with the Hamilton's never occurred to you as helping?" Bobby's hand burned with her heat as he realized where it still rested on her body. Pulling it away, his rogue fingertips managed to brush against the silky flesh of her décolletage before coming to rest at his side. Her breath caught in her throat and he was finding it very difficult to breathe himself. He loved this woman with all his heart and it would kill him if anything ever happened to her.

"Bobby, can we argue about this later?" She couldn't help but notice how his pupils had dilated when he brushed her breast. Her skin still tingled from the heat of his palm and the heat in his eyes caused a shiver to run down her spine.

"I agree," Lucy mumbled as she curled into the warmth of Myles's chest. He willingly allowed her into his embrace as if she remained in his arms, she would remain out of trouble. "The less time we spend in here, the better."

Both men were eager to agree as well. They'd spent more than enough time in this part of the house. If they didn't move on, they might find Sue too late.

"Right. But stay behind me and don't do anything foolish. Understand?" Bobby looked pointedly at Tara when he asked that last question. She merely nodded and grasped onto the back of his jacket so she wouldn't lose him in the darkness.

Once again, Bobby found himself at the door. Reaching out, he turned the latch and pushed it open. Nausea instantly flooded through him as he took in the sight before him. He couldn't move. He didn't _want_ to move. He didn't want either of the girls to witness this among the other bits of chaos of the evening.

"What's the hold up?" Myles groused as he took up the rear. His eyes remained plastered on the space behind them just to make sure no one else was about to sneak up on them.

"Bobby? What's wrong?" Tara's voice sounded so small. There was no way he would let her see this.

"Turn back." It was an order, not a request.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

"Just go back," he said more forcefully.

"This is ridiculous!" Tara exclaimed as her spunk returned to her. She pushed by him, only to regret that she hadn't. For when she did, she found herself staring into a pair of lifeless blue eyes.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

"Oh my God!" The breath rushed out of Tara's lungs as she stared into the cold, dead eyes of the man sprawled out in the middle of the next corridor. His body lay at an odd angle and a silver cup was just out of the reach of his fingertips. She tried to turn away. She knew the image would give her nightmares for weeks, but she couldn't find the strength to pull her gaze away.

"Is he…" Dead? Lucy wanted to ask, but the word became stuck in her throat.

"I think so," Bobby answered as he moved in to investigate. As he drew in closer, there was no doubt about it. There was no life left in the man. Saying a silent prayer, he reached out and closed the eyes of the poor soul. Looking back at the three people waiting for a response he just shook his head.

Myles moved in beside him and picked up the cup. Bringing it to his nose, he sniffed. There was an aroma of fine liquor, but it was only there to mask the taste of something else. "Poison."

"Someone poisoned him?" Tara was appalled. Stabbing and shooting a person was one thing—she'd seen it time and time again when she was on the streets—but being poisoned was a terrible way to die.

"Not just someone, Luv. Hayden."

"Which means Sue's probably in more danger than we think." Three sets of eyes swiveled toward Lucy as she mumbled those words. None of them were going to deny them.

* * *

><p>Three bodies. They'd already wandered upon the bodies of three men, ones that were supposedly part of Hayden's most trusted guard. But even they were disposable, it seemed.<p>

Jack shook his head at the thought. Hayden wasn't just a homicidal maniac. He was also psychotic. The man was tying off all loose ends to make a getaway. Which meant word had already arrived about Capono having been placed in the Marshal's custody.

Thankfully they'd already gotten the girls out. They were also in the Marshal's custody. After a few days or so, they'd be able to return to their families. That is, as long as Malcolm Hayden was either behind bars or dead. At the moment, Jack didn't care which.

"Jack!" D's voice alerted him from up ahead. He'd fallen behind to make certain their last dead man was truly dead. Neither of them wanted to be surprised; especially when they were so close to finding Sue. "There's a light up ahead," his old friend said once he caught back up with him.

Jack nodded, removing his pistol from the holster at his waist. "We need to be careful. I don't want Sue to get hurt." He took in a deep breath as D settled on him with a knowing expression etched into his features. "What?"

"You love her, don't you?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Really? You want to discuss this now?" But of course, there was nothing to discuss. Jack knew it was clearly written on his face how much Sue meant to him. And his feelings for her only increased every single second she was away from him.

A small smile light up D's deep chocolate eyes, one side of his mouth lifting in a smirk. "I can't wait to tell Donna."

Jack just shook his head and began moving closer to the door at the end of the hallway. A small sliver of light was still visible underneath and as they continued to get closer, they picked up the sound of voices. One of them belonging to Sue.

* * *

><p>"Wait!" Hayden's hand stilled in midair, the knife he held hanging above her ready to pierce her skin. She was so frightened. She didn't want to die. At least, not like this. Not at the hands of a madman. "Won't you reconsider?" She needed to keep talking. She'd almost gotten her hands free but her arms were tiring and her wrists continued to sting and bleed. She needed to keep him distracted so she could slip her hand free and try to make her escape. "I'll do anything if you change your mind."<p>

This was her last resort. Her voice dropped into what she hoped was a sultry tone. Her eyelashes fluttered against the pallor of her cheeks. She looked up at him with what she hoped was more desire than repulsion. Sitting up a bit straighter in her seat, she arched her back so that her womanly curves were well presented to him. These were all things she'd been taught while in his captivity. She prayed that this would work. She was all out of options if it didn't.

And at first, it didn't look like Hayden was going to fall for it. In fact, his grip tightened on the handle of the blade in his hand, his fingers flexing over it as he shifted from one foot to the other. But then she watched as his pupils dilated, his gaze roaming over her womanly form still presented to him in her nightgown. The fabric was thin enough to show him the shadows of what lay beneath.

His tongue darted out to wet his parched lips. He wanted her. He'd wanted her since the first time he'd laid eyes on her. Most of his girls weren't as well-bred as her and that was what drew him to her. The fact that she was a Lady made him want her even more.

Sue sighed in relief when the hand holding the dagger lowered.

"Anything?" he finally asked, wiping at his chin just in case he'd started to drool. She certainly was drool-worthy.

Taking in a deep breath, she could only nod. She couldn't open her mouth to speak. If she did, she would surely say something that would hinder her escape instead of help it. She began working harder at her bonds. She needed to get free before she actually had to do whatever he had in mind. It wasn't difficult to figure out what he was thinking, either.

His grin turned wide, his teeth straight and white in a mouth that spouted so much evil intent. "I knew you'd come around eventually." He reached out to her, allowing himself the pleasure of touching her. The back of his index finger ran down her cheek. She trembled. And while he thought it was from unspoken desire, Sue was trying desperately not to pull away in disgust. "I only wish we had more time. I could show you so many things."

She arched a single eyebrow as she swallowed back the bile rising to her throat. "I bet you could," she responded while fighting back a grimace. He moved around the chair, his gaze boring into the back of her head as he used the knife to cut her ropes. His fingertips ran across her left wrist. The light sensation caused a hiss to escape from between her lips. Her flesh was raw there and it burned at the gentle contact.

"Why didn't you tell me the ropes were hurting you?" he asked when he walked back into her line of vision, her hand now clasped in his. He continued to graze over her injury with his fingers until she had to bite her tongue to hold in the whimper of pain. Finally, he lifted her wrist toward his lips where he tenderly kissed the red, irritated flesh. During this time, she'd been allowed to climb to her feet so he could look directly into her eyes.

"It's not so bad," she managed to reply even as she tried to not look into the dark, soulless eyes of the man standing before her.

Then—even though she didn't think it was possible—his eyes turned even darker and his face contorted in anger as his grip tightened on her sensitive flesh. She couldn't help it this time. She cried out in pain as tears invaded her eyes. "I'm not a man you can fool so easily, Sue." He squeezed a little tighter and thrilled in the way her voice hitched in her throat while she sobbed from the way he was handling her. "I might want you, but I know you would not turn around so easily. I can see your contempt for me in your eyes so I just want to make one thing clear… I do not like being lied to." Her wrist twisted in his grasp and tears now streamed down her cheeks. "I could break you, girl. I could make you mine without your consent. But you know what? Killing you would be an even greater pleasure."

He lifted the dagger back into her line of sight, its sleek blade once again shining in her eyes. He pulled her against his chest and held it to her throat. The side of the knife slid over her skin, the blade only threatening to sink into her silky soft tissue. Pressing his lips to the top of her head, he silently bid her farewell before he took her life.

Just as he was about to slice her throat, the chamber door burst open and he was suddenly face-to-face with a pair of pistols, the hammers pulled back as the men holding them prepared to fire.


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Thirty**

"Hudson, I don't remember inviting you to this little party."

"Let the girl go, Hayden." Jack's finger was steady on the trigger. His eyes were unyieldingly cold as he focused on the man holding the knife. Sue was being used like a shied and while Jack was usually a crack shot with a gun, there was no way he could get at Hayden without hitting her first. And Malcolm knew that.

"I'd prefer not. You see this little beauty, here? She's my ticket out of here." The hand pressing her back against his chest shifted, Hudson watching the trail his fingers traveled on their way to gain a better hold of the girl. His smirk was clearly showing how much he enjoyed the tension written all over Hudson's face. How much farther would his hand have to travel to make him fire the gun, he wondered? "And there's nothing you can do about it, either." His head shook in a taunting manner, just so he could see Hudson's jaw clench and unclench as he ground the teeth in the back of his jaw.

"You hurt her and you'll never get out of here alive." It was a threat that Jack felt from the very core of his being. And he knew it was the truth. He would kill if it meant keeping Sue alive. Glancing at her, he hoped his eyes relayed that silent message to her.

"Jack?" Her voice shook as she spoke his name, her eyes filled with so many questions that he would answer later. He would make certain they had a later.

"Drop the knife, Hayden. You can't escape."

"You're right about that, Hudson. There is no escape. But for whom do you mean? Me? Or her?" His grip tightened around Sue's waist until he felt the breath rush from her lungs. She trembled against him and he suspected that if he were to let her go, her knees would give out and she'd collapse to the floor.

Jack swallowed thickly as he watched a small trickle of blood dance down the porcelain flesh of Sue's neck. Hayden hadn't sliced, merely nicked her skin just to prove that he wouldn't be stopped.

* * *

><p>"Why do I feel like we're walking in circles?" Myles groused as they passed by a door he'd sworn he'd seen before. Of course, all of the doors looked alike, but while traveling corridor after corridor, it didn't feel like they were getting anywhere.<p>

"Because we are," Lucy replied with a huff with frustration.

"You're both just imagining things," Bobby tossed over his shoulder at them.

"Oh really?" Lucy's tone pulled him to a stop and made him turn around to look at her. "Because that really looks like _my_ footprint right there." She pointed to the spot she was referring to. A small, dirt mark graced the even dirtier floorboards, but it was clearly a footprint and clearly did belong to her. No man would have feet that small.

"Oh."

"So, we're lost?" Myles asked, incredulously. "I knew I shouldn't have let you take the lead."

"Like you could have done any better?"

"I could have at least gotten us to the right part of the house!"

A shrill whistle broke up their argument, forcing two heated glares in Tara's direction. "Thank you," she said with a sigh of relief. I swear, the two of you could wake the dead with your petty arguments."

"He started it!" Both men shouted in unison, pointing to the other. Tara and Lucy just looked at each other with a shake of their heads and expressions on their faces that each asked "Why do I love this man".

"I don't care who started it, but I'm finishing it. Now shut up, both of you!" She was waiting for the shoving to start, followed up by one of them sticking their tongue out at the other. Thankfully, it didn't come. Bobby even had the courtesy to look embarrassed.

"She's right," Myles spoke up when the moment of childishness had passed, looking sheepish but not embarrassed. Lelands didn't embarrass easily, so a little pink around the ears was enough to know Tara's point had gotten across. "We don't have the time to fall apart amongst ourselves when we're so close to losing one of ours."

"One of ours?" Lucy asked.

They all knew that Myles's opinion of Sue had changed, but it never ceased to amaze them when they heard it.

"Well, yeah. She's like family, you know?"

She nodded. "We know. It just amazes us all that you know." As she stepped up beside him to wrap her arms around his waist, the floorboard squeaked under her weight. At least, that was what it had sounded like to Tara. At first.

Tara frowned. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what, luv?" Bobby asked.

There was another creak, but Lucy hadn't moved that time. "That."

"It's probably just a mouse," Myles shrugged the thought away.

Another sound, just as loud broke the silence between them. Bobby carefully listened to hear where the noise was emanating from. "That's a pretty bit mouse," he said when he heard it again. He froze when Tara clutched at his arm and gave a tug. Looking down at her, he watched as she pointed to something.

"Is that a light?"

Indeed it was a light and it was coming from behind the wall. Arching an eyebrow in interest, he lightly pushed Tara back to get her out of the way. Then, he poked and prodded at the wall until his fingers brushed up against a small ledge that blended seamlessly with the rest of the wood. With a tug, he wrenched open the hidden doorway.

A grin slid over his features as he reached inside.

"What is it?" Lucy's voice trembled as she asked the question.

"A rat," Bobby replied as he hauled himself and whatever he had in his clutches out with him. With him came a man which he slammed back against the wall. Hard. "A dirty, slimy little rat." And that rat was named Randall Pitts.


	31. Chapter Thirty One

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Thirty One**

Pitts proved to be rather useful. Of course, anyone hanging upside down from their ankles with the threat of being tossed out a nearby window would have a loose tongue. Bobby and Myles would have made good their threat too if the pathetic little weasel of a man hadn't started singing like a canary just as the blood began rushing to his brain.

After his glasses had fallen off of his face, he'd explained to them that the secret passageway he'd been hiding in would take them straight to his boss and the girl. "If he hasn't killed her yet," he added as an afterthought which caused both men holding him up to promptly drop him back to the ground with a thud.

Producing a length of rope from the pack he had strung across his back, Myles secured Pitts's hands behind his back and whispered in his ear: "This is how it's going to go. You're going to take us there. If you make one peep to alert him of our presence, I will personally toss you out the window and leave you for the wolves."

"And he's not talking about the ones that howl at the moon," Bobby had added for effect before shoving him in the direction of the hidden doorway.

That was how they'd ended up peering out into Hayden's private chambers, watching helplessly as Lord Malcolm held Sue tight to his broad form, taunting Jack with his threats of killing her.

"Drop the knife, Hayden. You can't escape." Jack's expression was filled with anger, but his eyes revealed the fear he felt for Sue. Fear that he wouldn't be able to save her. Fear that he would lose her to this madman's murderous rampage.

Bobby and Myles knew that feeling all too well. If anything were to happen like this to the women they loved, they knew the same emotions would flood through them as well.

"You're right about that, Hudson. There is no escape…"

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Tara's voice was just a trembling whisper in his ear.<p>

"Jack and D have Hayden cornered in the room," he replied once he was far enough away from the end of the secret passage for the others to hear him.

"What about Sue?" Lucy asked, her brown eyes glittering with tears. She was obviously fearing the worst.

"She's alive," he told them and a collective sigh was exhaled between them. "But Hayden is also holding a knife to her throat."

"We have to help," Myles said, not even thinking twice about his decision. They couldn't let Hayden win. He needed to be behind bars while Sue collected the shattered pieces of her life back together; preferably in the arms of their comrade.

Bobby nodded in agreement as he reached to his side for his pistol. "I agree." Then he turned to Tara and Lucy, the expression in his eyes immovable. "Stay here," he ordered, expecting his decision to not be challenged. He should have known differently with the spitfire he'd given his heart to.

"We most certainly will not. We won't stay out of the way while you and Myles put yourselves in danger and possibly get killed." Her tone was forceful and the fire raged in her gray eyes, yet her voice never raised more than a whispered breath.

He rolled his eyes at her and clamped a hand over her mouth just in case she had anything more to say. "Will you let me finish before you go all bonkers on me again, luv?" She nodded, though he still didn't remove his hand. "Before you say anything about women being brave enough to handle these situations—and God knows you would if I gave you the chance—I know you and Lucy are very capable of handling yourselves. Which is why you _need_ to stay here. We need you to watch him so he doesn't try to escape." He motioned a thumb toward Pitts who Myles continued to hold still by the scruff of the neck. "Again."

They'd let their guard down once and it was during that time the rat had tried to slip away out of another passage. They weren't about to make that mistake again.

"Oh." The word was muffled by his hand, which he finally pulled away and looked down at her. She wiped at her eyes.

Perhaps what he'd seen as fire before had actually been tears? "Can you do that for me, luv?"

She nodded as she stared up at him, her glassy eyes searching his face as if committing every dimple and laugh line into her memory. Her hands lifted to the front of his shirt, which she clutched in a grip so tight he wouldn't have been surprised if her fingernails had poked straight through the fabric. "Be careful."

A smirk that belied the nervous emotions running through him graced his face, revealing the dimple in his left cheek. Cupping her cheek, she felt so small in his large hands. Not because she was frightened, but because she was so petite. The tip of his middle finger brushed up against her neck where he felt her pulse jump at just the mere contact of skin against skin. "When this is all over, we're getting married. I promise you that."

Her lower lip quivered as more tears flooded her eyes. "Don't make a promise you can't keep."

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "That's why I'm making this promise. I love you, Tara."

"I love you too."

"I suppose I can't convince you not to do this?" Lucy asked Myles as she clutched his hand to her bosom.

He squeezed her hand in return and smiled down at her. "I'm finally doing something worthwhile and you want me to back out now?"

"You always do things worthwhile," she contradicted him with a watery smile. "Stay safe."

"I love you, Lucy," he whispered right before his lips connected with hers.

"I love you too."

"Oh give me a break!" Pitts rolled his eyes and tried to turn his gaze away from the two couples declaring their love to each other. It was making him sick.

"Quiet, you," Myles demanded, tightening up the hold he continued to have on the back of the rat's shirt until his collar began to choke him. With a tug, he handed him over to Tara and Lucy who each took hold of an arm.

"We'll be back for you," Bobby promised, glancing once more in Tara's direction before he removed his pistol from his side and turned to Myles. His own gun was already in his hand, the hammer pulled back and ready to fire.

Glancing once more into the room, they checked to see if Hayden had been alerted to their presence. His back was still to them and Sue was still in his arms. Taking care not to make a sound, Myles eased open the door and slowly poked his head into the room. Jack's eyes instantly widened, but he made no other motion to alert Lord Malcolm of their sudden appearance. In fact, when Bobby stepped out as well, a heavy weight seemed to lift from his shoulders and his eyes steeled over with new determination.

"One last chance, Hayden. Let Lady Sue go or else."

Hayden chuckled a maniacal laugh that sent a chill through the air. "Or else what?"

Something cold pressed to the back of his head and he heard the familiar click of a gun being cocked. "Or else… this."


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Thirty Two**

It was over. Jack sighed with relief as he watched the last of the Marshals file out of the decrepit building. Only, Wes, their leader, remained. He sat in a chair beside Sue, talking softly to her as she gave him all the information about Capono and Hayden she could offer. It would be enough to put them both away for quite a long time.

Swallowing thickly, he took in the sight of her. A wool blanket was draped over her shoulders. The evening was quite warm, but once Jack had been able to pry her away from Hayden's tense grip, she'd begun to tremble fiercely in his embrace. Shock had taken effect quickly and he was certain she hadn't been able to register what had happened in the few minutes between Bobby holding the gun to Hayden's head and when the dagger had finally slipped from the hand at her throat and fell to the floor.

It had happened so fast that it was even a blur to him. Jack's head spun with the memory.

Lord Malcolm refused to yield. He was desperate to rid himself of the one that could ruin everything for him. But then Jack had reminded him that Sue wasn't the only one to know. Hayden would have to kill all of them to keep his actions a secret, but he was outnumbered and the slightest twitch would have been his last.

The moments after that had been tense. Jack could still remember the war he saw going on the in the demented lord's mind. It was like he'd been calculating just how he could take out all four of his opponents, not to mention Tara and Lucy still in the secret passage to whom he was still oblivious to.

A cold chill ran down his spine as he remembered the hand on the knife clench like it was preparing itself to strike. He… _They_ had all been so close to losing Sue.

But then, the hand unclenched and the knife had dropped. Myles and Bobby had descended upon him. Sue was delivered into his arms. Everything was finally right with the world.

A hand landing on his shoulder pulled him from his reverie. Glancing to his right, he found himself looking into the familiar blue eyes of Wes. Jack couldn't help but stare. He certainly couldn't find his voice. "She's going to be all right," the older man told him, adding a gentle squeeze to his friendly touch.

Jack was grateful for the gesture, even though guilt was currently coursing through his veins at a rapid speed. "If I hadn't let her go, she wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place." It was a thought that had been plaguing him since the first second he'd heard that Sue had been taken again. If he hadn't pushed her away, insisted that she be with her father, she would have been safe.

"You never could have predicted this Jack." No one could. Those were the words that Wes hadn't said, but Jack knew they were there and still he doubted them.

"But—"

"But nothing. You obviously care about the girl and you're only dredging up excuses to keep away from her."

Jack snorted a laugh and shook his head. It was amazing how well Wes knew him. His words were true. He was making excuses. He couldn't have stopped this from happening any more than he could stop the day from ending. Glancing in Sue's direction again, he saw tears running down her cheeks and Lucy and Tara took their turns consoling her. "You told her about her father?" He didn't really have to ask. The pain in her eyes was enough to realize that fact.

There hadn't been an ounce of accusation to his tone, but Wes knew he didn't readily approve. "I was gentle. Though, she'd handling quite well if you ask me. If only I was a few years younger." He gave a playful wink and was rewarded with a smile.

In fact, Jack laughed. The action felt good. "A few?" he asked skeptically.

"A few…a few dozen… what's the difference?" It did the old man good to see his younger counterpart smile. "She's been asking to speak to you. Take care with her." He gave Jack another pat on the back before donning his hat and nodding his solitary goodbye to the rest of the room.

_Take care with her. _Wes wasn't usually one to mince words. He usually said what he meant and what he was actually saying with that statement wasn't pertaining to the present. And as usual, it also said so many of the other things Jack had been longing to hear from his oldest friend.

"_When you find the one woman you're meant to spend the rest of your life with, you'll love her and only her for the rest of your days. No other will ever compare."_ Those were the very words Wes had said to him one day when they'd been on the road between campsites. Most of the men with them had been telling stories about the families, wives, girls waiting for them when the war was over.

It had made him feel a bit self-conscious, though. Though there were quite a few men who were in the same boat as him—no wives, children or prospects whatsoever waiting for them. That was when Wes had come to him and told him about the love of his life. The woman he'd married many years before and then subsequently lost. Wes had loved her with every ounce of his being and he knew he would never find another woman who would ever compare to his dear sweet Julia.

Just like Jack knew he would never find anyone like his Sue.

Suddenly, he felt drawn to her. He crossed the room in only a few strides and came to rest beside her. Kneeling down to her eyes level, he tenderly covered her hand with his to gain her attention.

Her gaze flickered over to meet his, tears still swimming in their hazel depths. "Jack?" Her voice had barely been above a whisper. It was still laced with fear that he wished he could somehow magically erase.

He noted how his left hand shook at he tentatively lifted it to cup her chin. His heart warmed instantly when she leaned into his touch, her eyes continuing to stare down at him. "You're safe now, Sue."

Her smile was watery as she nodded. "I know."

He sighed with frustration. At himself. At this entire ordeal. "I am so sorry."

She shook her head and covered his hand with one of her own. Her fingers were like ice, but he couldn't pull away just yet. "Don't." This time, she spoke with conviction. "You were only doing what you thought was best. I don't blame you Jack."

"You don't?" If anything, that was the one thing he hadn't expected her to say.

A sob exploded from her chest and she pulled the hand cupping her chin away, only to wrap it up in both of hers, pulling it to cover her heart. "No. Jack, I love you."

It was completely irrational and far too soon, but Sue couldn't help the way she felt. This man had done so much for her; saved her from a life of debauchery, welcomed her into his home, and saved her again from a lunatic ready to take her life. But those were only the most noteworthy aspects. He'd offered her kindness and respect. He'd treated her like she was normal. He'd made her feel whole and beautiful. And because of that, she loved this man.

"Really?" he asked, unable to hold his grin at bay. "You love me?" She could only nod because tears were flooding her eyes just as emotions were clogging her throat. He couldn't do much for her lost voice, but at least he could help her see the words he was about the say next. With a gentle swipe, he brushed away her tears. "I love you too."

She broke down again, this time the sensations pulsing through her heart propelled her into his arms. He caught her without even losing his balance and held her tightly. He whispered sweet endearments in her ears, ones that she wouldn't be able to hear, but hopefully feel deep down in her heart.

He managed to pull away just enough to brush his lips across her in a sweet, tender kiss. A kiss filled with all of the love in his heart and the promises to help her heal along the way.

"What happens now?" she asked a bit breathless from the feeling of his lips upon hers.

"Now?" he asked, a teasing glint in his eyes. "Now, we have a wedding."


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Thirty Three**

**One Month Later…**

"You look so beautiful!" Lucy's smile was wide in the mirror's reflection as she swept her gaze over the bride's form. She was a vision in white, her blonde hair hanging to her shoulders in gentle waves.

"The dress really came together," Tara commented as she ran her fingers upon the soft knit sleeves. They were short, fitting for such a warm day.

"Donna really worked her magic with a sewing needle." Sue smiled as she smoothed out the back of the skirt so it fanned out along the floor.

"Well, I do my best." Three sets of eyes turned to the new arrival as she took in the sight of all her hard work. She was proud of the dress. It was simple, much like the bride. There weren't too many added frills or complicated lines that would have been twice as difficult to complete. In fact, she'd gotten the idea for it after a stylish sundress and had just added a few extra touches that brought out the beauty of the fabric.

"Is he here, yet?" Lucy asked, almost as anxious as the bride for the ceremony to begin.

Donna shook her head. "Not yet. But, it shouldn't be long now."

"I'm so nervous." Tara's hand shook as she ran her fingers down the bodice of her dress to rest over her quivering stomach. Butterflies had taken flight upon her insides. Her knees knocked together and her mouth felt as dry as cotton.

"Bobby is going to love you," Sue tried to reassure her. She gave her friend's shoulders a gentle squeeze.

The day had finally come. Tara was about to become Mrs. Bobby Manning. And all of her friends would be gathered together to witness her joining lives with the man who'd owned her heart for so long.

"He'd better," Donna said with a menacing look in her eyes. "Or else I'm going to have to whip that boy."

"That's something I'd like to see," Lucy chuckled.

"You and me both," Sue giggled along with her. It felt good to laugh with her new friends. After the events that occurred a month ago, she was afraid that she would never laugh again. With her father's dealings with Capono and Hayden came a great deal of heartbreak. She'd never expected the one man who'd loved her since the moment she was born could have ever done anything so terrible or been so desperate to maintain his way of life.

Seeing him carted away to prison was difficult to witness, but anyone who'd even been indirectly involved with the two men had been put away as well. Well known lawyers, congressmen, a Senator… even a few of the Marshals, themselves.

He was paying for what he'd done, though. She had to accept it. And she had. In fact, she even found herself forgiving the man who'd given her life. A part of her still believe that he hadn't deserved her forgiveness, but he was still her father and he was only doing what he'd thought was best for his daughter. A daughter he'd left alone and destitute because of his gambling problem.

"And what about you, Miss Sue?" A right eyebrow was raised in her direction, which caused her to blush under the scrutiny. "I suppose you're the next to enter into wedded bliss." It wasn't really a question; more of an observation on Donna's part. Especially since by the look in her eye, the woman was sizing her up for her own wedding dress.

And that's when Sue found herself smiling. She usually did when she thought of Jack. The man had been her one silver lining throughout her horrific ordeal. He'd brought her out of the shadows and into the light, showing her a world of life, love and happiness. Unconsciously, she brushed her thumb against the cool metal band of her engagement ring.

The band was crafted of white gold. Two half-carat diamonds flanked the flawless opal in the center. Jack had told her when he officially proposed that the stone reminded him of the light that forever shined in her eyes. She wanted to cry at the memory, because his declaration of love had brought tears to her eyes even then. He'd been so open and honest with her that even after only a month of knowing her, she knew he loved her and most importantly wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"I suppose," was all she said in reply. They hadn't announced their engagement yet. With all of the preparations going on about Tara and Bobby's wedding, they hadn't wanted to ruin the happy couple's special day.

"I just wish he would propose already," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Lord knows that man loves you enough to marry you," Tara added with a shake of her head. "Why he hasn't done it yet it beyond me." This conversation was doing wonders for her butterflies. Now that everyone wasn't fawning over her, the fluttering seemed to cease enough for her to relax. At least enough that her knees had stopped knocking. They'd been so loud she'd thought about answering them.

"Maybe he's just waiting for the right time," was all Sue found herself saying, swallowing thickly passed the emotional lump in her throat. These girls were like the sisters she'd never had the privilege of having. They were her friends. No. They were her family. A family that seemed to grow each and every day.

"Everyone decent?" a voice called out from the doorway. The door had been opened only a crack, but Myles's voice could be heard from the other side. Levi, who'd been lying patiently out of the way of the women reached up with a paw to gain Sue's attention.

Tara's shaky nerves returned with vigor, but she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly just as Donna had instructed her to do. "You can come in, Myles."

He did as he was asked, taking in the sight of the four women, dressed in their best for such an auspicious occasion. "Don't you all look so beautiful," he commented with a grin, yet the others couldn't miss the way his eyes lingered on his wife far longer than the rest of them. He nodded toward all of them as they all murmured a thank you in his direction. "You ready, Tara?"

Her tongue had suddenly tied itself into a knot. Taking in a deep breath, she merely nodded and prepared herself to be lead into her future husband's arms where she would proclaim her love for him in front of their small collection of friends in the eyes of God.


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

**Slave To Love**

**Chapter Thirty Four**

Pure bliss. It was written all over the bride and groom's faces. Tara had stars in her eyes as Bobby held her in his strong and gentle embrace, while he, himself, could not stop smiling. The sight of their happiness caused a warm feeling to trickle down Sue's spine.

She was so close to having the very same thing as her two friends.

Not that she wasn't happy. On the contrary. Jack was always finding ways to please her. He'd even taught her how to dance. Or at least, he'd tried. She still found herself stepping on his toes more than anything. And the best part about it was that he hadn't complained one bit. He might have winced one or twice… or ten times, but never had he forced her to stop. He'd only feigned a smile and continued to encourage her.

She knew it was because he was too much of a gentleman to say otherwise.

Sighing contently, she ran her thumb over the band of her engagement ring. No one had suspected anything. Of course, she really hadn't expected it. All eyes had been on the bride and groom. Of course, Lucy had commented on the multicolored stone on her right hand, asking where she'd gotten it.

She'd almost spilled the beans, then. She was so anxious to reveal her secret. But she'd held herself together and had merely shrugged, saying something about it being a present.

"You know, no one is going to realize the truth if you keep hiding it from everyone." Jack smiled at her, his voice barely above a whisper as he said the words only to her.

She shook her head, but couldn't stop smiling. "It's their day, Jack. Let them have it."

He nodded in agreement as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I think I keep forgetting who I fell in love with. I'm used to showmanship and fanfare. Keeping things quiet is certainly different."

"It won't be for long. Maybe we'll announce it when they come home from wherever Myles is sending them." He'd said something about his family's vacation home in the mountains. His mother and sister certainly wouldn't be using it this time of year, so what better place for a romantic hideaway? Besides, perhaps when they got back, she'd finally be able to come to terms with the fact that she was a woman engaged to be married. The fact still hadn't registered in her mind.

"You do realize that the people in this house are the epitome of nosy. If there's a secret to be sniffed out, they just might find it." He couldn't resist the urge to brush a strand of windblown hair behind her ear. It was an excuse to touch her. Soon, he wouldn't need excuses.

His fingers barely brushed against the shell of her ear, but the gentle contact set all of his nerve endings ablaze with passion. He needed to feel more of her. Taking his time, he reveled in the feeling of the smoothness of the one part of her that defined her to others. Her ears didn't work, so therefore, she was worthless… a burden… a thing.

But she was so much more to him.

He knew the outside of a person did not always reflect what they were like on the inside. With the ragtag group of misfits he was proud to call family, he had to know that.

No. It was her heart that drew him to her. It was her heart that he loved most about her. Her integrity, her caring for others, her intelligence were all things that made him fall in love with her. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her by his side.

His thumb floated down the creamy white flesh of her neck. She shivered as he touched the whiter line marring her once flawless skin. Hayden's knife hadn't cut deep, but it had left its mark behind.

A cold shiver ran down his own spine. He'd come so close to losing the love of his life.

A chuckle shook his shoulders lightly as he thought about that. It was funny to refer to her as that. They'd barely known one another a week and he'd already known that she was "the one", the woman he would devote all of his love and fidelity to. She would be the woman he made love to every day of wedded bliss they would be blessed with. She would be the woman who bore his children. She was the woman he would love with all of his heart until the day he breathed his last breath.

"Would that be a problem?"

He shook his head to clear away his thoughts. He hadn't realized he'd drifted so far away from their conversation. "Would what be a problem?"

"If they found out about…" she motioned back and forth between the two of them. It was almost as if she couldn't find the word.

"Us?" he offered, which only caused a rosy tint to dust her pale cheeks. She nodded. "Well, sweetheart, they already know about us."

"That's not what I meant." Still she couldn't resist smiling. No matter what the circumstance, he could always make her smile. But, then it began to fade and her eyes clouded over.

Was that guilt he saw in her eyes? "What's wrong, Sue?"

Nipping nervously at her bottom lip, she tried to shrug her thoughts away from the happiness of the day. Shaking her head, she turned her gaze away from him so she wouldn't have to see the emotion in his eyes. "It's silly."

Tenderly cupping her chin, he pulled her back toward him. "Nothing you have to say is silly, Sue. Something is bothering you. Please tell me."

She tried to fight back her tears. She tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her gut. She tried to pretend this fear and guilt hadn't been hanging over her head since the day he'd told her he loved her. "I just… I don't want you to regret choosing me over another woman who can give you everything you want. A normal family. Normal children. A normal wife."

He brushed away the tear that slipped down her cheek and made certain she was looking at him before he gave her a piece of his mind. "You are normal. Don't let your doubts about yourself cloud your perceptions of how much I love you." Reaching out, he grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart. There she would feel the beating of the organ. There she would feel his love for her take flight. "Because I do, Sue. I love you with every fiber of my being. I love you so much that there are nights I lay awake thinking just how lucky I am to have finally found you. You are the one I've been searching my entire life for. You are the one I want to spend every single day of the rest of my life with. You are the only one my heart beats for."

More tears streamed from her eyes, now ones of joy.

He pulled her into the strength of his arms and held her close. "I don't want you to ever doubt my feelings for your, sweetheart," he said once her eyes were focused on him again.

"Oh, Jack," she sniffled into his chest, taking in the manly scent that was a hint of spice but mostly all him. "I love you so much. I just don't want you to wake up one day and realize the mistake you've made."

"It's not a mistake," he told her with conviction in his tone that was reflected out through his eyes. "And who in their right mind would ever regret falling in love with you?"

She smiled up at him, feeling all of her doubts fade away. "Kiss me?"

He was only too eager to comply. Leaning down, he brushed his lips lightly against hers, feeling the breath rush out of her lungs in a gasp of pleasure. He felt his own reaction all the way down to his toes and his heart continued to burst with joy at the thought that this woman was his and there was no way he was ever going to let her get away from him.

"Whoo-hoo, Sparky!"

Bobby's familiar call made him break away from the kiss. The heat of embarrassment crept up his neck as he found himself staring into the eyes of six very interested passersby. Seven, including Levi. "We have an audience," he mouthed to Sue. She blushed in her own bout of embarrassment and tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her get far. Snaking an arm around her waist, he held tight just so he could feel the warmth of her body against his.

"So, do you two have something to tell us?" Tara asked, mirth glittering in her eyes.

"And don't think we haven't noticed that ring on Sue's finger. It might be on the wrong hand, but I recognize that, Jackson," Lucy said matter-of-factly.

He rolled his eyes. Of course she would recognize his mother's engagement ring. "Haven't you all gone away yet?" he asked with a hint of teasing in his tone. In reality, he had completely forgotten they'd all been lingering about. Of course, now it made sense. They were probably all keeping a close eye on him and Sue to see if their suspicions were right. Turning his gaze to Bobby and Tara, he frowned. "Shouldn't you two be getting a move on? It's getting late."

"Still early enough, Jack. The summer house isn't that far. I think we'd all like to hear what the two of you were just talking about in such hushed tones." Myles smiled that devious little smile that annoyed Jack so.

"After Bobby and Tara come back from their honeymoon," Sue promised with a wink.

"We even have to wait until then?" Lucy stuck her lower lip out in protest.

"It's not like you're going to be here either, Leland. I thought you were taking your wife someplace… special." He'd been hinting at it at least and he'd hoped it might draw Lucy away from her current train of thought. Unfortunately, it didn't work. She just shook her head and gave him a knowing look that bored directly into his soul.

"I've known about that since it popped into his head. There's nothing Myles can hide from me, Jack. Now, spill."

"D, Donna, shouldn't you be getting on the road too? It's a long ride back to the city." D had finally decided to take up Jack's offer about visiting his family.

But that was where the problem lay. Bobby and Tara would be away in the mountains somewhere. Myles and Lucy would be off on their own excursion. Dimitrius would be in the city with his wife and children. And he and Sue would be left alone… in that great big house… together…

He gulped as he felt the collar of his shirt tighten. Too bad pastor Garrett had already left to perform another wedding or else he wouldn't be so afraid to be left alone with his bride-to-be.

"I should probably be leaving as well," Sue piped up as if she'd just realized the time.

"You, Sue?" he asked, clearly puzzled by this announcement.

"Lily invited me to stay with her family for a while, Jack. After all, it wouldn't be proper of you and I staying in this house together… all alone." He watched the hint of pink creep upon her skin and wished to see just how far down that blush traveled. "Did I forget to mention that?" She winked playfully at him before motioning to Levi to fetch the bag she'd left on the porch which held the things she would need during her trip.

"How long will you be gone?"

"A week… or two. After that, we can all celebrate Bobby and Tara's welcome home and you and I can share our news with everyone." Her smile was innocent, but her eyes held a devious glint in them. She'd been planning this since she'd first discovered they were going to be left alone together. Smart girl.

"Just don't forget where you belong after the two weeks are up," he told her sternly.

"And just where do I belong?"

He smiled, enjoying this playful side of her he'd recently discovered. Opening up his arms, he enveloped her in them and pulled her close. "Right here," he whispered before his lips lowered to hers once again.


End file.
